Two Paths, One Destination
by An Unknown Foreign Beauty
Summary: The magic potion turned Tiana & Naveen into human.They choose their paths to their usual lives. But their lives took many complex turns. Now they must understand the truth & make choices. Love triangles, misunderstandings,war,conspiracy & a lot of romance
1. Chapter 1

They drank the magic potion together.

'You are human now.' said Mamma Odie. Naveen & Tiana looked at each other. They were very delighted to see themselves in their older forms again. After giving thanks to Mamma Odie, they walked out of the boat house together.

'Now what's your plan?' Naveen asked to Tiana.

'As the contact, we'll work together until we are human again.' Tiana replied 'I think we must choose our paths now.'

'We know our paths.' Naveen sighed without looking at her. But Tiana began to plan about a restaurant of her own.

Rest of the way through the forest both of them remained very silent except exchanging very formal words. At last they reached to the end of the forest.

'Thanks for everything.' Naveen said to Tiana on their way to the port where he would take a ship towards Maldonia.

'I also enjoyed your company except that kiss.' Tiana tried to make a joke but Naveen didn't smile. Suddenly Naveen took Tiana's hand & placed a golden chain on her palm.

'I hope you can get enough money by selling this. Then you can have a restaurant of your own.' Naveen tried to smile.

Tiana watched the golden chain for a moment. Her smile disappeared.

'I can't take this.' She returned the chain to Naveen.

But Naveen smiled placing the chain again on her palm 'Keep it as the token of our friendship.'

The ship blew her whistle. Naveen took a glance of Tiana for the last time & boarded into the ship. The ship started her journey. At last Tiana disappeared out of his sight.

**Hi, I'm new in this fandom & it's my first fiction for Princess & the frog. May be its not so bright idea but I REQUEST you to REVIEW it if any of you READ it.**

**I'll continue this story if I get enough RESPONSES from you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Back into their former lives, Tiana became the hard working waitress dreaming & saving money for a restaurant of her own & Naveen threw himself into the royal luxuries.

Two months later.

The restaurant door was opened & Charlotte walked in.

'Good morning, Tia honey.' She sat in a nearby chair 'How are you?'

'Not so good. Mom became sick again.' Tiana replied serving the order on the table 'It's my newest invention.' She tried to smile. Then she noticed that Charlotte's always smiling face was sad. 'What happened, dear?' she put her arm around her shoulder.

'Prince Naveen is back to Maldonia.' Charlotte was about to cry 'All my hopes are gone.'

'I hope one day you'll of course get your prince Charming.' Tiana tried to console her.

'Oh thanks.' Charlotte hugged her best friend.

Suddenly she noticed the golden chain around Tiana's neck. On the locket of that chain there was the royal symbol of Maldonia.

'Where have you found it?' Charlotte widened her eyes 'This chain belongs to Prince Naveen himself.'

Tiana tried to cover the chain with her hands. Suddenly she felt colour on her cheeks.

'It's not the real one.' She mumbled 'It's only the replica.'

But Charlotte gave her a doubtful look.

Suddenly the restaurant door opened again & a little boy ran inside. He was the son of Tiana's neighbour.

'Tiana, you must come home now.' He panted 'Your mother is fainted in the bathroom.'

Blood drained away from Tiana's face. 'Oh, mom!' She gave a faint cry & then followed the boy.

Meanwhile in Maldonia, Prince Naveen & King Galvaneo were talking in an unofficial meeting in the royal garden.

'I like to share some royal duties with you dad.' Naveen said. King Galvaneo gave him a surprised look.

'You!' he widened his eyes ' Strange! I hope you are not joking.'

'I'm not.' Naveen said in a bold voice 'I really want to do something for my people. Just give me a chance.'

King Galvaneo watched his son for a moment. His fun loving, carefree son had changed dramatically in these months. He didn't know the reason but really liked this change.

'Well, then take the responsibility of the home ministry.' He patted Naveen's shoulders 'But remember you must work hard for it.'

'I'm not afraid of working.' Naveen smiled with a determined face.

'It's also new in you.' King Galvaneo raised his eyebrows.

**Hi, Thanks for your reviews & responses. **

**Please, REVIEW this chapter for getting the UPDATES soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tiana rushed into the house. She found her mother Eudora lying on the bed & she was pale as a paper. Mrs. Naki ,their neighbour was wiping her face with a wet cloth. Tiana sat beside her & took her hands.

'Oh mom, don't leave me.' She couldn't resist her tears. A moment later Eudora opened her eyes to see Tiana crying.

'Why are you crying, dear?' she whispered. Tiana was about to scream to see her opening her eyes.

'Mom' she buried her face into Eudora's hands 'I was so afraid.' Then she gave her a concerned look 'You must see a doctor now.'

'I'm fine.' Eudora tried to smile 'Don't worry.'

'But ...' Tiana tried to protest . 'No' Eudora just avoided the topic.

After the dinner, Tiana was sitting beside the window looking at the dark sky. She was struggling inside her. A silly thought just covered her mind . Suddenly she saw a shooting star.

'I wish...' she whispered looking at the star 'Just my dream to come true.'

But what her dream really was. She tried to think. Suddenly she remembered the frog prince on the day of the dress ball... the handsome face of Prince Naveen...She gasped as she remembered his face. She touched the chain around her neck. She remembered Naveen' s touch as he placed the chain on her palm.

'No, it can't be.' She threw the thought away 'I must focus on my dream of the restaurant of my own. I mustn't dream. Dreams are not for people like me.' She closed the window & threw herself in the bed.

'Look inside your heart, Tiana. What you really want?' a voice said inside her.

'I know clearly what I want.' She shouted to herself 'Now go away my silly thoughts. I'm not a day dreamer.' The voice inside her gave a faint smile & faded.

She fall asleep.

Suddenly Eudora entered into the room silently. She took a glance of her hard working girl. She opened the cabinet where Tiana saved her money for her restaurant fund. She sighed as she saw the little amount of money. 'Oh Tiana, I wish one day your dream come true.' She whispered & kissed Tiana's forehead.

Suddenly an endless sorrow engulfed her. She began to feel the old pain in her chest again. But she never wanted Tiana to know that. She knew her pain was really a matter of concern but if Tiana began to spend money for her treatment then she would never make her dream real.

Gradually the pain became intolerable. 'Oh Tiana' she gave a faint cry & fell on the floor.

**Thanks for your reviews. **

**Please REVIEW more to get UPDATES. **

**I also want you suggestions for this story too.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a busy day. The arrogant, carefree prince Naveen had suddenly turned into a hardworking, responsible man. As he took the charge of the home ministry, he spent all the day by talking with general people & planning with ministers about the current situation & possible solutions. King Galvaneo was very happy with his son.

It was about 3 p.m. & still Naveen hadn't his lunch. He called his friend & companion Fred Brim to accompany him to a restaurant. But he totally denied the idea of an expensive restaurant. He preferred an ordinary restaurant.

He ordered a mushroom soup. Fred gave him a surprised look 'Naveen, I can't explain your sudden change. You've never liked the mushroom soup.' Naveen smiled 'People are changed sometimes.'

The order was served. He took a look of the waitress. Suddenly a thought came into his mind,' Is Tiana serving dishes like her?' Girls of the restaurant were gathered to have a look of the prince but Naveen totally ignored them. Fred also noticed this change. He always knew Naveen as a playboy but he wondered why Naveen lost interest in girls.

Naveen took a sip of the soup. Suddenly he remembered another night when he tested the wonderful mushroom soup of his life in the forest...a feast...a dance in the moonlit night with the song 'Ma belle Everglene'.

But he came back into the reality by Fred's voice 'Naveen, I can't explain your idea of coming in this ordinary place.'

Naveen smiled 'Ordinary is sometimes more beautiful than luxuries.'

He finished his lunch & stood up but Fred continued 'I've never expected these words from you.'

Naveen also couldn't explain anything about his sudden change. He dated many women & broke many hearts. It was like a game to him but no one refused him before. But Tiana did & he couldn't forget her. Suddenly he realized that he was madly in love with her. 'She will never understand my feelings.' Naveen sighed. He knew he had to burn in the fire of one sided love for the rest of the life.

Tiana was awaken by the sudden painful cry of Eudora. She found her lying unconscious on the floor. She cried for help & her neighbours helped her to get Eudora to the hospital.

Eudora was unconscious for two weeks & Tiana was always beside her bed. Now she was sitting in the hospital corridor, very distressed. She wanted to cry but she had to be strong for her mother.

Suddenly a thought engulfed her. She had lost her job in the restaurant due to her absence for two weeks. If something bad happened, how could she bear the cost of Eudora's treatment?

Charlotte & Mr. LaBouff were trying to support her mentally. Charlotte hugged Tiana 'Oh dear, don't worry. Your mom will be alright.'

'I can't live without my mom.' Tiana couldn't resist her tears.

Suddenly the doctor walked into the corridor. Tiana ran towards him anxiously.

'Oh doctor, what happened to mom?' she panted.

Doctor gave her a grim look 'Be strong Miss Tiana. The investigation report is not good. She has breast cancer but in primary stage.'

'Oh, doctor.' Tiana's eyes began to water 'Can I save mom?'

'Yes' doctor tried to console her 'She will be fine if we start chemotherapy soon.'

Tiana entered into Eudora's cabin. She was lying in the bed, very pale & weak.

'Mom' Tiana whispered.

Eudora opened her eyes 'Don't worry about me. Don't kill your dreams for me. I know I'll die soon.''

'No mom' Tiana gripped her hands tightly trying to hide her tears 'I'll do anything for you. You must live.'

'You are just like your father.' Eudora tried to smile & then closed her eyes.

Tiana sat beside her silently. Her all savings even of the restaurant fund was finished. Suddenly she touched the golden chain around her neck. It was the only thing she had left.

'No, don't sell it.' A voice cried inside her 'It's his only memory.'

Tiana sighed. She couldn't sell the golden chain. But she must find another way to get more money very soon.

**Please REVIEW if you READ this story.**

**Thanks for your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

He needed to forget her. He tried so hard by throwing himself in the ocean of works but he couldn't forget her for a second.

'I'll be mad' Naveen gripped his head 'I'm not a day dreamer. But why I can't forget her for a moment/'

'Because you love her.' A voice said inside him.

'But it's just one sided love. She had never loved me.' Naveen tried to stop the voice inside him.

'Sir' he came back to the reality by the voice of home minister 'These papers needed to be signed.'

Naveen rushed his eyes through the papers & tried to concentrate. But he lost his concentration after a moment. Every time & everywhere he saw Tiana's face.

'Minister' He pushed the papers away & stood up 'I'll sign them tomorrow. I'm tired & need some rest.'

The royal car was waiting outside. Naveen stepped into the car & found Fred waiting for him inside.

'What's matter now?' Naveen shouted.

'His majesty wants to meet you.' Fred replied.

In the royal bedchamber Naveen found King Galvaneo & Queen Nina waiting for him. When he entered Galvaneo gave him a welcoming smile 'I'm very pleased with you work, son.'

'I'm honoured.' Naveen bowed to show respect 'It's my duty, dad.'

'You must.' Galvaneo patted his shoulders 'You'll be king in two years. You must learn this.'

'I'm trying.' Naveen smiled.

'That's my boy.' Galvaneo smiled too 'But as the law you must marry before you become king.'

Naveen gave him a surprised look. Nina smiled 'Yes, child. Princess Maliah is coming here tomorrow.'

Naveen felt a lump in his throat 'Should I marry her?' he tried to speak.

'As the rule you should. I've promised her father when both of you were children.' Galvaneo smiled 'A prince must marry a princess. I want to announce the royal engagement as soon as possible.'

'Don't worry son.' Nina tried to encourage Naveen 'We'll give you time to know her.'

Naveen tried to smile. But suddenly he felt that his heart was broken into many pieces.

**Please REVIEW for UPDATES.**

**I'm sad because I'm not getting enough reviews from you. I know it's not so good idea but still tell me your likings & disliking & suggestions through your reviews. Because reviews inspire me to write more.**

**I'll continue this story if I get enough responses from you.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

LaBouffes were helping Tiana in her mother's treatment. But Tiana knew that she couldn't depend on them anymore. She might find a job as soon as possible.

'What will you do?' Charlotte gave her a worried look 'I think you must continue her treatment.'

Tiana lowered her head. Her face was full of worries. She couldn't attend her former workplace for last two weeks. So now she lost that job. Suddenly an advertisement in the newspaper caught her eyes. She took the newspaper & began to read-

'_A young woman of 22 years is needed to look after a 3 years old little girl. Please contact with Mr. Nick Johnson as soon as possible.'_

Tiana saw a ray of hope before her. 'I'm going to do this job.' She stood up & began walking.

When she reached the mansion of Mr. Johnson a maid opened the door.

'I want to meet Mr. Johnson about a job.' She said to the maid. Suddenly a man of forty years stood behind the maid 'I'm Nick Johnson.' He said 'What do you want miss?'

'I'm Tiana' Tiana cleared her throat 'I've seen your advertisement in the newspaper.

'Come inside.' Johnson let her in. Tiana took a glance of the beautiful house. Suddenly a photograph on the wall caught her eyes. It was a photo of a young woman & she was much similar to her.

'She is my wife. She died a month ago.' Johnson said from behind. 'I'm sorry.' Tiana lowered her head.

'Follow me.' Johnson began to climb the stairs. Tiana followed him & entered into a nice little bedroom. They stepped inside.

'Daddy' a faint voice came from inside. Tiana saw a weak, pale little girl of three years lying on the bed 'Have you brought mom with you?' she opened her eyes.

Johnson sat beside her & kissed her forehead 'Yes, there she is.' He pointed towards Tiana 'But she is tired now. We'll talk with her tomorrow.'

'Thanks daddy.' The little girl closed her eyes again. Johnson & Tiana walked outside.

'Is that your daughter?' Tiana broke the silence.

'Yes, she is Lia.' Johnson wiped his eyes 'She is very sick since her mother's death. We can't give her the news because she'll be hurt. But she always wants to see her mother.'

'Oh!' Tiana gasped 'I'm sorry.'

Johnson took a look of her from head to toe. Then he said 'Miss Tiana you are much similar to my wife, you noticed that too. I just want you to act with my daughter Lia as her mother until she is better. I'll pay you whatever you want.'

Tiana thought for a while. It was a challenge but she really needed the job.

'Well I'll do this job.' Tiana replied at last 'But you have to bear the cost of my mother's treatment.'

'Well the contact is made.' Johnson smiled 'Join here from tomorrow.'

**Sorry for my long absence. Now I'm back again. **

**What about Tiana's new but weird job? The princess is coming in next chapter what will Naveen do? Well get them all in the next chapters.**

**Thanks for your many reviews. I always need your guidance.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW to get next update.**


	7. Chapter 7

A royal welcome party was arranged to welcome princess Maliah to Maldonia. King Galvaneo & Queen Nina with prince Naveen were waiting in at the port for the ship to carry the princess to Maldonia. At last the ship reached the port. A royal announcement was made about her arrival.

Princess Maliah of Nigeraland stepped into the stairs of the ship. King Galvaneo took her hand & helped her to climb down. 'Welcome to Maldonia' he smiled.

Then he led her towards Queen Nina & prince Naveen. Nina gave her a welcoming smile. Naveen took a glance of her. Really she was a beauty with curly dark hair & brown eyes.

'Welcome to Maldonia, Princess Maliah.' Naveen kissed her hand. Maliah smiled shyly. Then he took her hand & led her to the royal car waiting for them. In this time whenever their eyes met Maliah blushed.

A royal banquet was arranged to celebrate her arrival. King Galvaneo gave a starting announcement 'At last our relationship with Nigeraland is going to be permanent as I promised to the late king of Nigeraland about the marriage of our children twenty-three years ago. Princess Maliah is the most honourable guest in our kingdom. We'll make our new relationship through her.'

Maliah was sitting beside Naveen. He noticed that she was stealing a shy look of him.

After the dinner Naveen got a chance to talk with Maliah alone.

'Are you enjoying our kingdom?' Naveen spoke first.

'Yes, it's lovely.' She smiled 'Everyone is great especially you.'

'Why?' Naveen raised his eyebrows.

'I don't know.' Maliah blushed harder. The moon lit her face a little & she was gorgeous. She wasn't a proud princess as he imagined. She was very shy & gentle.

Suddenly the world disappeared around him. Naveen saw another woman was standing beside him. Her beautiful face was glittering in the silver moonlight.

'Tiana! How did you come here?' Naveen tried to touch her.

'No' Tiana stepped back.

'Prince Naveen, what are you thinking?' Maliah's voice brought him back to reality.

'Nothing' Naveen tried to smile. 'Can we be friends?' he took her hands gently.

'Of course.' Maliah blushed again.

**Thanks for reviews. This story goanna be a little longer. Hope you aren't bored.**

**Keep REVIEWING for updates.**


	8. Chapter 8

A month passed very quickly by attending many parties. In these parties Prince Naveen & princess Maliah were seen together always. They also danced together. The newspapers were very excited. They made their heading about the upcoming royal engagement with their photos together.

_''Prince Naveen & Princess Maliah are often seen together in the public. They danced together and remained clinging to each other like they could never be apart. In the way they look at each other, we can say that the royal wedding is not far away.''_

Naveen threw the newspaper away. His mind was full of bitterness. The newspapers were just exaggerating. He & Maliah had become very good friends. They shared many things of their lives. But nothing exceeded the limit. They hadn't yet touched or kissed each other. But Naveen could feel that Maliah was already in love with him but he always thought her as a good friend.

Suddenly Maliah entered into Naveen's room with a cup of tea in her hand.

'Why are you doing this?' Naveen stood up to show respect to her 'There are plenty of servants to do this job.'

'It's nothing.' Maliah smiled shyly 'I'm just trying to make tea for you.'

Suddenly Naveen felt very guilty inside. He could never love Maliah. But he had no right to play with her heart.

Maliah left the tea on the table & was about to leave the room.

Suddenly Naveen called her from behind 'Maliah stop. I need to tell you something.'

Maliah smiled & walked nearer to him.

'Maliah, I...' Naveen mumbled. He looked into her eyes, her eyes were intense.

'What Naveen? Please tell...' Maliah whispered 'I'm prepared to hear this from you in all my life.'

'Maliah, I...' Naveen began again but he was interrupted again by a servant.

'Sir, his majesty wants to meet you now.' He bowed to show respect.

'Sorry' Naveen stood up 'I'll tell you later.' Then he followed the servant leaving her alone.

King Galvaneo was waiting for him in the royal bedchamber. Naveen entered & bowed to show respect.

'Naveen' Galvaneo smiled 'I'm so pleased with you. Now I want you to go to New Orleans to see the progress of our new project there.

Naveen felt so much happy that he never felt before. But he didn't express that.

'I'm honoured' he bowed again 'But dad, I've one request.'

'What?' Galvaneo raised his eyebrows.

'I want to go there alone, no guards, no announcements even not the royal companion Fred Brim.' Naveen said.

'Well' Galvaneo thought for a while then smiled 'Granted.'

**Please review. They means a lot for me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tiana joined her new work at Mr Johnson & Eudora's treatment started.

The first day when Tiana met Lia, she was very eager to meet her. She ran into her arms & hid her face into her shoulder 'Mom where were you all these days? I missed you so much.' Then she began to cry.

Tiana smelt her young body & kissed her forehead 'I'll never leave you again.'

Day by day Lia improved. Johnson was very pleased with Tiana for her sincerity to her job. 'You are doing a miracle Miss Tiana.' He said her one day in an enthusiastic voice. 'I'm honoured to do something for a sweet baby like Lia.' Tiana smiled.

A month later Tiana took Lia to the kitchen. 'We'll cook today.' She said to her. 'It'll be fun!' Lia was watching her with her big beautiful eyes. 'Yes' Tiana kissed her cheeks again & helped her to stand on a chair beside her. Then they began to cook together.

They were laughing, cooking and playing. Johnson was watching them with a smile on his face. She was just like her late wife. She could make his daughter happy.

Suddenly he entered into the kitchen. 'Can I talk with you alone?' he looked at Tiana. She told Lia to go to play. Then she faced him 'Yes, we can talk now.'

Johnson watched her for a moment, then took her hands into his 'How can I thank you Miss Tiana?'

'It's nothing.' She smiled. But Johnson wasn't letting her go so easily. 'I've arranged a party tonight. Will you come?' he asked her eagerly.

Suddenly Tiana remembered the handsome face of Prince Naveen. She imagined herself dancing with him. 'It's a silly thought. He had forgotten you long ago. You are an ordinary woman.' She tried to throw those silly thoughts away. 'I'll come.' She said at last.

The ball was really wonderful. Tiana had two dances with Johnson. Then she denied joining any more dance. She was standing at a corner & was watching other people dancing. After her Charlotte joined Johnson & Eudora was dancing with Mr LaBouff. She was better now. But still Tiana was sad. She didn't know why. The happy hardworking Tiana was lost.

Suddenly Charlotte ran towards Tiana & hugged her tightly 'Mr. Johnson is wonderful man & handsome too.' She giggled.

'Falling in love again?' Tiana smiled. 'I'll never regret if I do that.' Charlotte stole a glance of Johnson who was talking with his colleagues.

Tiana sighed. But Charlotte noticed that. 'Why so sad Tia honey?' she cupped her face 'You can dance more & enjoy the party.' 'I like to see other people dancing.' Tiana tried to smile. Charlotte was about to talk something more but Johnson asked her to join one more dance with him & she had to leave Tiana alone.

She was again standing at a corner alone enjoying other people dancing. Suddenly a handsome man caught her eyes. He was just like Prince Naveen.

'It's impossible' She tried to be reasonable 'It's just hallucination.'

But suddenly a voice called her from behind 'May I have this dance?'

'I don't dance.' She turned to face the man who asked her & about to be fainted. It was no one but Naveen himself.

'Prince Naveen...' She mumbled.

'Just Naveen.' Naveen put his hand along her cheek to feel her skin 'I've missed you so much.'

Together they joined others in the dance. They danced with many songs till the end of the party. But they forgot about their surroundings but looked at each other's eyes.

At last the party ended 'I'll be here again waiting for you tomorrow.' Naveen whispered in her ears. Tiana smiled.

Returning home Tiana felt that she just had a wonderful dream. Eudora noticed her happy face which she had missed for all these time since her illness. She smiled. She always wanted her only daughter to be happy.

**Like it? Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Tiana found a car waiting for her at Mr Johnson's door. Naveen opened the door & let Tiana in. then he gave her a dashing smile which made Tiana blush.

'What's your plan today?' Tiana smiled.

'To spend the whole day with you.' Naveen wrapped her with one arm and placed another on the steering wheel.

'But what about the project?' Tiana raised her eyebrows.

'Forget that. I've doing my duty well & to you too.' Naveen moved closer to her & she shivered.

The car left the city and they entered into a remote countryside. All this time they talked very little. They were just enjoying each other's company as if they were making up their times of separation. Tiana rested her head on Naveen's shoulder & closed her eyes. 'Is it a dream?' she thought. If it was a dream then she never wanted to wake up. They had never said the exact words 'I love you' they fell for each other inside.

The car stopped beside a forest. It was dark around them. The moon was shining like a silver dish above them.

They sat by the river with their feet into the water. The water was washing their feet like melted silver. Tiana moved little closer to Naveen and rested her head on his shoulder.

'Tiana' Naveen broke the silence first 'What are you thinking?'

Tiana lifted her head to look into his eyes 'I am wondering how fool I was refusing you at the first time.'

Naveen saw a drop of tear shining on her cheek. 'Why?' He cupped her face in his palms 'Why you are crying?'

'I thought you've forgotten me. You'll never come back.' She wiped her tears.' Tell me you are not a dream.'

'No' Naveen brought her face closer to kiss her lips 'I'm here with you.' Tiana opened her lips to take his lips into hers. Naveen deepened the kiss & Tiana began to shivering feverishly. The fire was ignited. Naveen's hands travelled on her back crushing her body with his body.

Suddenly Naveen's fingers found the buttons of Tiana's dress. He began to unbutton them..

Suddenly Tiana broke the kiss & freed herself from him 'No, Naveen. Don't do this to me.' She pleaded 'I don't like sex before marriage.'

'Sorry' Naveen gave her an embarrassing smile. 'Let's go home now.' He took her hand & led him towards the car.

**In next chapter I think Naveen will propose Tiana :D**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW to get updates.**


	11. Chapter 11

Tiana was very silent though the rest of the way. Naveen was feeling guilty inside. He shouldn't behave with her in that way. He moved his head to have a look of her. He had many relationships with many women & none of them refused him before but she did. That made her different from all others and this speciality attracted him more towards her. The car stopped in front of her house & Tiana got down from the car silently. Suddenly Naveen gripped her hand tightly ''Can't you forgive me Tiana? I'm telling you I've changed. I've not any relationship with any more women from the day I had set my eyes upon you.'

Tiana turned her face to look into his eyes. She knew he was telling the truth. 'Well,' she smiled at last 'I've forgiven you & I love you from the day I've seen you.' Naveen felt relived. He freed her hand & watched her going.

Eudora was very happy to see her daughter to be in love with someone at last. 'At last you've found your prince Charming.' She kissed Tiana's forehead. 'He is a real prince mom' Tiana giggled 'Of Maldonia.'

The next day Johnson also congratulated her for finding her love at last. Everyday after the sunset Naveen's car waited for Tiana at Johnson's door. They spent wonderful times together & Naveen dropped her at her door. Tiana was happy that Naveen didn't want to have sex with her again. 'The real beauty of it is after marriage.' She told him once. Naveen sighed. At last he understood that but a little later. Because each of his previous relationships was broken after having the physical relationships & he realized at last all of them admired only his physical beauty but Tiana loved the man inside his heart. At last he found his true partner of his soul.

Charlotte & Johnson were dating too. He had already proposed her. Their marriage wouldn't be far away. But still there was only one problem that Lia was still thinking Tiana as her mother. But Charlotte was more excited about Tiana 'Has he proposed yet?' she giggled. Tiana blushed & ran away from her.

A month later Naveen & Tiana were enjoying a dinner at a famous restaurant. Romantic music was playing at the background & they were enjoying their warmth of their love holding their hands. But both of them were silent.

Suddenly Naveen noticed the golden chain around Tiana's neck. He moved closer to touch that. 'Tiana,' he whispered 'Why didn't you sell that? You can have your own restaurant by now.' He kissed her lips gently.

Tiana rested her head on his shoulder 'I just can't. It was the only gift I had from you & the truth is I love you.'

Naveen lifted her face & looked into her eyes. Her eyes were glittering with love.

'I love you too, Tiana.' He whispered back. 'Will you marry me?'

Tiana's eyes were full of tears. For those words she was waiting for all these days.

'Yes' she tried to smile.

'Thank you, Tiana.' Naveen wrapped her into another passionate kiss.

**Well this one is not so good. But don't think the storyline is as smooth as it seems now. Another twist is coming in next chapter probably another misunderstanding even another separation.**

**I want more REVIEWS from you. So REVIEW more to get next update.**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Naveen was awakened by a hard knock at his door of the room of the hotel in which he was currently staying. He was just enjoying his sweet dreams about Tiana.

Unwillingly he opened the door to find Fred Brim, the royal companion.

'Fred' Naveen let him in 'What are you doing here in this early morning?'

'I've a bad news, sir.' Fred's face was full of sadness 'His majesty, king Galvaneo is very ill. You must go home right now.'

Naveen became anxious. Of course he loved Tiana but now he had no time to tell her about his sudden departure. He uttered no more words. Within an hour he packed up his things & began his journey back to Maldonia.

As usual Tiana was waiting for Naveen at Mr. Johnson's door after her work. But many hours passed but there was no sign of him. When it was about eight p.m. she felt Mr. Johnson was standing behind her.

'Still waiting!' he tried to smile.

'Oh' Tiana turned to face him 'I think he is busy today. Is Lia sleeping?' she tried to change the topic.

'Yes, peacefully.' Johnson replied 'It's about eight p.m. now. You must go back to your home. Your mother is alone. You know LaBouffe's are out of the city for a few days.'

'But..' Tiana tried to protest 'Naveen...'

'He will never come' Johnson spoke in a sad voice 'He is gone.'

'Gone?' Tiana widened her eyes 'But he has never told me.'

Johnson handed her the evening newspaper 'See this..'

Tiana read the headlines..

'_Prince Naveen of Maldonia left New Orlines this morning very secretly. No one of the media ever knew about his trip to New Orlines this time...'_

Tiana couldn't read anymore. Her vision was blurred with tears.

**REVIEW to get next update. they means a lot to me.**

**I've noticed that the number of my reviewers is decreasing day by day. But why? Aren't you finding any interest in this story anymore? Are you bored with it? Don't you want me to continue it anymore?**

** I know very well that it's not a good plot & I know well that I'm not a good writer & I've many limitations. So I want your help too.**

**Please tell me your suggestions for improvement or about the plot of the story ( If you want.I'll try to consider if they go with the main plot). I'll be happy.**

**But still I'm telling you to stick with me & review to the very end of it because so many twists & turns are coming that I want reveal to you gradually.**


	13. Chapter 13

Tiana ran into her room & threw herself on the bed. She buried her face into the pillow & sobbed. Eudora noticed her upset daughter. She couldn't find out the reason behind her sudden change. In the morning she was in a happy mood but what made her so upset.

She walked into Tiana's room. She switched the light on to find Tiana crying. She put her hands on her back & asked gently 'What happened, dear?'

Tiana raised her face & hugged Eudora 'He left me, mom.' Eudora couldn't find any word to console her. Her heart was breaking too.

Naveen rushed to the royal bedchamber. He found Queen Nina sitting beside the king's bedside. 'What happened to him, mom?' Naveen asked. 'Your dad had a heart attack. But he is out of danger now.' Nina replied in a low voice.

Naveen took his father's hand & asked gently 'How are you feeling now, dad?'

Galvaneo opened his eyes. His eyes were full of tears. 'Son' he moved his lips weakly. 'Come near.'

'Yes, dad.' Naveen moved closer to him. Galvaneo's breathing was slow & laboured.

'I'll die soon. Then you must take you responsibility as the king.' Galvaneo took a deep breath 'But you must marry before that. Tell me you'll marry princess Maliah as I promised to her father. Promise that you'll never break this poor old man's heart.'

Naveen's heart began to beat faster. What should he do now? He couldn't hurt his dying father or break Tiana's heart. But he must choose only one way.

He looked at his mother's face for answer. Queen Nina knew everything about Naveen's affair with Tiana. But she was too afraid to tell that to Galvaneo about that in this condition. But the marriage with Maliah was also a question of friendship between two countries in the present unstable political situation among the other neighbouring countries after the death of the former king of Nigeraland. So she said nothing but tenderly looked at Galvaneo's face. 'You know any anxiety is now harmful for your father in this condition.' She said gently. Naveen felt really lost.

Suddenly Galvaneo gripped Naveen's hand tightly 'Please son, don't make me lair to Maliah's family.'

Naveen's eyes were full of tears 'I'll keep your promise dad.'

Back into his room Naveen picked up the receiver to dial Johnson's number where Tiana could be available. But soon he placed it back. Tiana would find the news of his engagement with Maliah soon & thought him as a cheater. May be she would forget him for her own good. But the real question was could he ever forget Tiana?

**Thanks for your reviews. Myah lyah, I'm very happy with your suggestions. Thanks for them. I like them. Well I'm really excited to revealing all the twists for you too.**

**Please REVIEW. I want many reviews from you before the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, I've writting an experimental novel in '.' It's experimental & vey much original piece of my writing. If anyone of you interested to read it , Please check the homepage of my profile & click & read the story 'Colours of the wind'. Hope you'll enjoy it. If any of you read this please Leave a review. I accept annoynoymous reviews too.**

* * *

**N.B: I know that Naveen's younger brother in the movie is about 7 years old. But I showed him a little older for the purpose of the story. Hope you'll take it easily.**

So the announcement of the royal engagement was made.

The night before engagement Naveen was reading a story book with his little brother Rafael. The young prince was twelve years old but still very fond of fairy tales. Naveen was reading the story of sleeping beauty to him. He usually loved this session with his little brother.

'Isn't the sleeping beauty just like Princess Maliah?' Rafael pointed the picture of the story book.

Naveen was surprised. He raised his face from the book & asked 'Why?'

Rafael smiled shyly 'Last night I saw myself as the prince of sleeping beauty in my dream. The princess was just like Maliah.'

Naveen laughed out loudly 'You adore her!'

''Yes' Rafael smiled 'She is always nice to me. She tells me many stories & plays with me. You know I'm little afraid of people. But she became my best friend already.' Then he took Naveen's hand 'We're very lucky to have her in the family.'

Naveen laughed out loudly messing Rafael's hairs 'You'll find a princess yourself one day like her.'

Rafael shook his head impatiently 'No, she must be just like Maliah or I'll never marry her.'

Suddenly Naveen remembered Tiana's face. She might had known about his engagement with Maliah by now through newspaper. He knew she would never forgive him.

The engagement party was full of honourable guests-lords, barons, marquise & ministers. In front of them Naveen proposed Maliah. She blushed & gladly accepted his proposal. Naveen slid the age old diamond ring in her finger. Everyone cheered.

King Galvaneo was much better now. He was also present in the ceremony with Queen Nina. He felt very proud of his son. At last Maldonia was in a friendly terms with a powerful country like Nigeraland. 'Congratulations, my son' he shook Naveen's shoulders gladly 'You'll be happy.' Naveen tried to smile. He looked at Maliah who was receiving congratulations from the guests. Suddenly he felt very guilty for betraying with her innocent heart.

After the feast the newly engaged couple found themselves alone in the royal garden. The moon was shining brightly. It was a perfect environment for romance. But they were sitting apart silently.

'Naveen, why are you so sad?' Maliah broke the silence at last.

Naveen raised his face to face her. He suddenly gripped her hand & said 'I'm sorry Maliah. I'm betraying you. I can never love you. I'm in love with someone else.'

Maliah watched him for a moment then smiled, 'What is her name?'

Naveen was surprised with her response. He expected her to be angry or jealous. But she was not. 'Tiana.' Naveen replied.

'Beautiful name.' Maliah murmured 'She is very lucky to have you. You must go back to her.

Naveen saw a drop of tear at the corner of her eyes. She was only fifteen- too young to be broken hearted. Moreover he was the first man in her life apart from her father & brother. But she was much matured for her age. She learned to sacrifice.

Maliah took off the engagement ring from her finger 'Give it to her. It's my gift for her.'

'But what about my dad? I think he'll never take it easily.' Naveen asked her foolishly.

Maliah smiled 'We can handle that together. You need to confess the truth to him.'

Naveen pulled her closer & kissed her forehead 'Maliah why are you doing this for me?'

Maliah tried to smile 'My mom said when you love someone, you must let him go. You are my best friend Naveen. Promise me you'll always be my friend & we'll face everything together.'

Naveen took her hand & squeezed them gently 'I promise. May be some day you'll find your perfect prince.'

Maliah smiled sadly 'I want you to be happy too.'

**Well, how you feel about Maliah. I hope you'll love her through the whole story. But King will never take this so easily. I think Naveen have to pay much for his decision. **

**Keep REVIEWing. I hope to get many reviews from you before the next chapter comes.**


	15. Chapter 15

Tiana was playing with Lia in the garden behind the house.

'Have you seen this, Tiana?' she heard Johnson's voice from behind.

'What?' she stood up & walked near him. Johnson handed her the newspaper. Tiana read the headlines.

_The royal engagement_

There was picture of Prince Naveen & Princess Maliah together. She was wearing the engagement ring & they looked like the happiest couple in the earth.

'No, it can't be' Tiana felt fainted but fortunately Johnson was beside her to support.

'I don't believe this.' Tiana began to cry like a mad & Johnson put his consoling arms around her 'Learn to face the reality, Tiana.' He patted her back gently.

But Tiana continued crying in his shoulder. Lia was watching them, puzzled. 'What happened to my sweet mom?' she thought. Suddenly a memory came into her mind- when ever her mother was sad his dad kissed her & she smiled.

'Kiss daddy.' Lia spoke suddenly 'Then you'll never cry.'

Both Tiana & Johnson tuned to her, surprised. 'Please, mom' Lia continued to say. At last Tiana touched Johnson on lips gently & smiled. 'Oh I love you smiling always, mom.' Lia giggled.

Returning home Tiana found Eudora was lying on the bed again. Tiana rushed to her. She was unconscious & looked very pale. 'What happened to her?' she asked Mrs. Potts sitting beside Eudora. 'She felt the old pain again & fainted. She told me before not to disturb your work due to her illness.' She replied in a guilty voice. Tiana was watching Eudora carefully. Suddenly she moaned in her sleep & began coughing violently. Fresh blood came out from her mouth. 'We need to get her to the hospital now.' Tiana rushed to the nearby telephone booth to call the ambulance.

Eudora was unconscious for about a week. Her condition was worsening day by day.

'We need to do the surgery as soon as possible.' The doctor informed Tiana.

'I want to save her by any cost.' Tiana was about to cry 'Please do everything to save her.'

By this time while Tiana was beside Eudora's sick bed Charlotte decided to look after Lia. When ever she saw this poor little child she felt an unknown affection for her. She wanted to hold this little girl in her arms, feed her, & sing her to sleep. She wanted to be beside her in her every need. She wanted to be her true mother.

And she was going to be. Johnson had already proposed her & she gladly said yes. Soon she would be Lia's mother.

But Lia couldn't like her in her mother's place. Still she thought Tiana as her mother. Whenever Charlotte tried to tell her that she pushed her away & began to cry.

'I can be your mother.' Charlotte stroke her hairs 'I'll play with you, sing to you & I can be your friend.'

'No, you are evil.' Lia stood up & began to run away from her through the garden. Charlotte tried to follow her but soon she became tired. She sat on a bench for a while. Suddenly she heard a cry in Lia's voice at a little distance. She ran towards her & found her lying motionlessly beside a stone.

Mr. Johnson rushed to Lia's side from his office .He & Charlotte spend the whole night beside her.

When Lia opened her eyes she tried to find Tiana around her. But when she couldn't find her anywhere she began to cry 'I want my mom.'

Charlotte felt very sad with her reaction. She stood up & left the room. Johnson followed her silently. 'Why so sad darling?' he asked.

'She needs Tiana.' Charlotte sighed at last 'For her own good. Do something for her.'

'What?' Johnson gave her a questioning look 'What do you mean by this?'

Charlotte moved near to him & kissed him gently 'I love you. Nick.' She whispered 'But Lia needs Tiana as her mother which I can never be.' Then she slid off the engagement ring from her finger & placed it into Johnson's hand. She ran away quickly from him to hide her tears. Johnson watched her going. He understood what she wanted her to do.

**Sorry for a little late. But I hope you've not give it up yet.**

**REVIEW pls.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hearing about Lia's illness Tiana ran to her bedside. When Lia saw her she smiled & stretched her arms to hug her.

'Mom, don't leave me again.' She cried. Tiana kissed her forehead & said 'No dear.'

Johnson & charlotte were watching the reunion with a sad smile. When Lia fell asleep a moment later, Charlotte wanted to talk with Tiana alone.

'Tia honey, Can I request you to do something for me?' she begged. Her eyes were full of tears.

Tiana knew there was something wrong. 'What's wrong, dear?' she hugged her friend closer 'Please tell me.'

'Please be Lia's true mother.' Charlotte straggled hard to manage her words 'She needs you & I love her so much.'

She couldn't speak anymore. She stood up & ran away from the room. Tiana was watching her with surprise. What happened to her dear friend?

She stood in the room alone. She couldn't understand what Charlotte wanted to say. Suddenly Johnson entered into the room.

'I hope you'll not misunderstand me.' Johnson looked into her eyes 'I just want to do it for my daughter. It's nothing but a contact. I promise I'll not even touch you.'

'What are you talking about?' Tiana couldn't understand his words.

'Please' suddenly Johnson gripped her hands tightly 'I want to marry you just for my daughter.'

Tiana felt her eyes filled with water. She remembered Naveen's handsome face, his passionate kisses & his proposal.

Suddenly a voice spoke inside her 'He cheated you, Tiana. He is marrying another woman. He forgot you. Why should you waste your tears for a cheater like him?'

'But I love him.' Tiana wanted to say herself. But the voice continued to yell inside her 'Forget the cheater, forget him.' Suddenly she remembered the photo of the royal engagement – Naveen & Maliah a happy couple. Her mind filled with bitterness. She had made her decision without any hesitation.

'Well, I'll marry you in one condition' Tiana looked at Johnson straight 'You must bear all the expenses of my mother's treatment.'

**Pls REVIEW. I want many REVIEWs before the next chapter comes.**

**I'm really disappointed that I've not gotten enough reviews for the last chapter `(I'm really sad **T_T)** I hope you've not given up reading this story. **

**So if you want to get more updates from me quickly pls REVIEW more.**


	17. Chapter 17

Naveen was sitting with Queen Nina with his head on her lap. Nina was running her fingers through his hairs like she did when he was scared in the middle of the night.

'I'm so upset mom?' Naveen raised his head 'I don't know how to face dad.'

Nina looked into his eyes 'Listen to your heart dear. Confess the truth or you'll suffer for the whole life.'

Naveen looked at his mother. He had never seen her in this way before.

'Thanks, mom.' He hugged her tightly. Nina kissed on the top of his head 'I always want you to be happy. I never want to suffer anyone like me& your father being tied in a loveless marriage.' She wiped her tears.

Suddenly Maliah & Rafael ran into the room. 'You're chasing me from the garden. Why?' Maliah giggled. 'I want to present you a flower as the sign of our friendship.' Rafael blushed. Maliah frowned & then smiled 'So give it now.'

Rafael gave her a red rose, then kissed her hand & ran away from the room. Both Nina & Naveen laughed out loudly 'He adores you' Nina smiled. 'I can see that.' Maliah watched him going. Then she turned to Naveen 'Are you ready to confess the truth?' 'Yes.' Naveen stood up.

He entered into the royal office where King Galvaneo was waiting for him alone. When he saw Naveen entering he welcomed him warmly 'What's wrong son? Something wrong with your young lady?' he smiled.

Naveen remained silent for a moment. He didn't know what would be his reaction. He gathered his courage & said at last 'Dad, I can't marry Maliah.'

'What?' Galvaneo stood up from his chair 'Are you insane?'

'No, Dad' Naveen tried to remain clam 'I'm in love with Tiana. She is a waitress.'

'What?' Galvaneo frowned 'A commoner! How dare you to disgrace your royalty?'

'But Dad' Naveen tried to speak.

'Not a word son.' Galvaneo shouted 'How dare you to damage the purity of the royal blood? How dare you to dishonour Maliah?'

Naveen couldn't find any answer.

Suddenly Maliah & Nina entered into the room. 'What if I don't want to marry Naveen?' Maliah spoke suddenly.

Galvaneo & Naveen turned to look at her. She continued 'I don't get myself into a loveless marriage.'

Nina walked nearer to Galvaneo 'Let him go dear. You & I both know it well what a hell a loveless marriage could be. If you think about the purity of royal blood we still have Rafael.'

Galvaneo looked at her & then thought for a while. Everyone was waiting for his decision.

At last he turned to Naveen & spoke 'I can't go against the age old tradition of the family. If you marry that commoner, I'll disinherit you. You'll be no longer the heir of the crown. Now decide which path you'll choose.'

Naveen remained silent for a moment. He knew he would be a poor man if he left his family. But he had decided 'I'm going back to New Orlines.'

Then he tuned & walked away from the room.

Suddenly he felt Maliah's hand on his shoulder. She placed some money into his pocket 'My gift for you & your bride.' Then she looked into his eyes 'Don't worry, I'll try my best to return you everything. I know you'll be the best king of Maldonia.'

**I want many REVIEWS before the next chapter comes. **

**The plot is getting thickened. Still many twists are waiting.**

**So REVIEW more.**


	18. Chapter 18

The wedding was only a week away. Johnson & Tiana were doing some shopping for the wedding together. Charlotte decided to plan everything about the wedding ceremony. Though she seemed much enthusiastic about her friend's wedding outside but Tiana could feel she was broken inside just like her.

When Tiana looked into her own heart, she found the same-fresh bleeding from the wound. She sighed. But she had no other way. She must keep promises.

'Tiana' a familiar voice called her from behind. Tiana tuned to find Naveen standing behind her.

She felt fainted again. But the next moment she controlled herself. She would never let herself to step into his trap.

'You,' the blood drained away from her face 'What do you want again?' she walked nearer to him.' To break another heart?'

Naveen was hurt. He looked at her face still not believing her rude words 'Tiana, I came back to you forever. I've left my crown, family & everything for you. I'm just ordinary like you now.'

Tiana gave him a wry smile 'Why should I believe you Naveen? How many times you lie the same thing to thousands of women?'

'Tiana!' Naveen couldn't believe it was the same Tiana for whom he left everything.

'You betrayer!' Tiana shouted 'Go away from me. Don't try to ruin my life when I'm about to start a new one. You've just used me & throw me away. I don't want to see your face again.'

She turned back & began to cry hysterically. Johnson ran to her side & tried to stop her.

'Leave her alone.' He said to Naveen & then walked away with her.

Naveen stood there alone. He felt very lost. Now he had nothing- no family or love.

Suddenly Charlotte stood behind him 'Prince Naveen.' She smiled sadly.

'I'm not a prince any more.' Naveen lowered his head 'It's better to call me a loser now.'

Charlotte understood his pain. She saw everything which happened between Naveen & Tiana. But he was just a little late.

She took his hand gently 'Don't misunderstand her. She is very upset now. Come with me.'

Naveen watched her for a moment then decided to follow her silently.

**Wow, What will happen next?**

**Pls REVIEW more & more before the next chapter comes. I want Many REVIEWs for it.**

**Thanks for your reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

Johnson busted into Charlotte's room & began to kiss her wildly. She responded before she could think anymore. When they were out of their breath, suddenly Charlotte tried to get back into herself. She pushed Johnson away & glared at him 'Nick, you shouldn't do this with me. You're about to marry Tiana.'

Johnson gave her a wild look & then gripped her shoulders tightly 'Do you want me to suicide? I can't love anyone except you. I'll be mad without you. I want to marry you Charlotte, not Tiana. You've no right to destroy our lives for your madness.'

'But what about Lia?' her eyes filled with tears 'I can't forget that little girl's sufferings.'

'I'm taking you & her to Long island.' Johnson sat down on the nearby chair 'She needs a little time away from her mother's memories. She needs to know the truth. I know you can do it Charlotte.'

'But' Charlotte looked into his eyes 'If I can't, then what will happen?'

'I'll keep your request. I'll marry Tiana.' Johnson said in a calmly 'Now pack up. We're going now.'

0000

Tiana was standing in front of the mirror alone. When Naveen left her, for once she thought to kill herself. But she couldn't just for her sick mother & the little girl Lia. She wanted to burry her tears deep inside her heart & wanted to move on. But then the ghost of her past returned to change her heart.

She saw Naveen's handsome face in the mirror. 'No, I don't want to see you again.' She yelled. The image disappeared. She sat down & broke into tears. Oh, she needed to talk with Charlotte about arranging the marriage as soon as possible. She needed to forget him.

Returning from the hospital after visiting Eudora, Tiana decided to meet Charlotte. She climbed the stairs & stopped in front of the door of LaBouff house. She rang the bell.

The door was opened by someone, sight of whom made her about to faint. It was Naveen.

'You again?' Tiana froze 'Where is Charlotte?'

'She went out of the town last night.' Naveen replied 'Come inside.'

Tiana walked inside like a spellbound. She didn't want to talk with Naveen anymore but yet she couldn't deny his request. She was tired & threw herself in the nearby sofa.

'Tiana' Naveen sat beside her 'I've to tell you something.'

'What again?' Tiana smiled wryly 'Another sweet talk to win my heart. No, sir I'm not stepping into your trap again. I've enough with you.'

'Well you can tell me anything now.' Naveen sighed 'I'm not a prince anymore.'

'Why?' Tiana raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

'For you.' Naveen moved more closer & pulled Tiana into his strong arms 'I love you & no one else.'

Suddenly Tiana felt Naveen's lips were on hers. She couldn't resist herself. A warm feeling filled the every inch of her body. She wound his arms around him more tightly to fill his body more into her. She was still a virgin. Suddenly she felt she couldn't let anyone but Naveen to take this treasure away from her. Naveen deepened the kiss & Tiana was about to melt like an ice.

Suddenly the picture of the engagement came into her mind. What she was doing with this playboy? Letting him to corrupt her virginity? It was nothing but another trick on her. Her mind again filled with bitterness.

She pulled herself away from Naveen's embrace shouted 'Go away you liar. You can never make me your another delicious hunt.'

Then she ran away from the LaBouff house leaving dumbfounded Naveen behind.

'I need to marry Mr. Johnson as soon as possible.' She murmured while walking along the road 'Before I fell for him again.' She stopped by a telephone booth & dialled Mr. Johnson's number.

'Give me Mr. Johnson.' She told to the maid who picked up the receiver.

'But he is out of town for a while with little mistress.' The maid replied.

Tiana replaced the receiver & sighed.

The next morning she got an urgent telegram from Mr. Johnson which said

'Get ready for the marriage- tomorrow.'

**Well it's a little boring chapter I know but still REVIEW before the next chapter comes. I hope there's something...waiting for you.**

**So give me your opinions by you REVIEWS.**

**REVIEW more.**


	20. Chapter 20

The car stopped in front of the church where the marriage of Tiana & Mr. Johnson would take place. Tiana stepped out from the car. She was alone because her only family Eudora was still in hospital & her friend Charlotte was out of the town. She was wearing a long white wedding gown with a transparent veil. She was looking exquisite but still very sad. But may be she needed to look happy, after all it was her wedding day. Suddenly she remembered Naveen's pleading face of last night. 'He just comes to play with me again.' She tried to remove the thought from her mind.

Suddenly a car stopped in front of her & a strange man stepped out. He stopped to she Tiana & bowed 'Nice to meet you so soon, Miss.' Tiana was surprised because she had never seen this strange man before.

The man noticed her surprised & he smiled 'I'm Fred Brim, the royal companion of Maldonia. Princess Maliah wanted me to deliver this letter to you personally.' Then he handed her a letter & walked away. Tiana was curious. She opened the letter-

_Dear Tiana,_

_May be we will never meet & may be you are still thinking me as your rival. May be you'll never like me but still I need to say DON'T MISUNDERSTAND NAVEEN. We are good friends. He just wanted to marry me because his father made him to do so. But at last he left his royal title & everything for you. Don't turn him down. He is suffering. Don't hurt him anymore._

_Your's _

_Maliah_

She read the letter for several times. What was she doing- breaking such devoted heart of Naveen? But she gave her words to Mr. Johnson & Charlotte. What would happen to little Lia or what about Eudora's treatment? No she couldn't think anymore. She gripped her head & sat down on the pavement. What should she do now? She felt lost, really lost.

Suddenly someone put a comfortable arm around her shoulder. Tiana looked up to find Charlotte, Johnson & Lia standing around her.

'Tiana.' Lia ran into Tiana's arms. Tiana noticed that Lia addressed her with her name. She was surprised.

Johnson smiled 'Lia knows the truth. Charlotte & I were married this morning.'

'Yes, that's my mother.' Lia held Charlotte's hands tightly 'She'll never leave me.'

'Of course not.' Charlotte kissed her cheeks.

'But what about the wedding?' Tiana found her words at last after so much surprise.

'Oh, actually I & Nick planned it to surprise you & Naveen.' Charlotte smiled 'This wedding is arranged for you & Naveen.'

'You liar.' Tiana smiled through her tears hugging Charlotte tightly.

But Charlotte looked at her watch, 'Oh, it's about time. I'm going to get Naveen, the groom.' She giggled.

But suddenly LaBouff's car stopped beside them. Mr. LaBouff got out of the car & rushed towards them. He was looking very distressed.

'Charlotte, Naveen drank poison to suicide.' He panted 'He is taken to the hospital. His condition is not good.'

'Oh, no. It can't be.' Tiana fainted into Johnson's arms.

**Wow, What will happen next?**

**REVIEW to get next chapter soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone rushed to the hospital. Tiana was crying hysterically all the way. 'It's my fault.' she sobbed. Charlotte tried to console her. When they reached the hospital, a doctor walked near Mr. LaBouff 'We've given him a stomach wash. Then we gave him some morphine. Now he is sleeping.'

'Can I see him?' Tiana stepped forward. 'Yes.' The doctor nodded.

Tiana entered into the cabin. She found Naveen sleeping peacefully. She sat beside him & gently kissed his lips 'I'm sorry Naveen.'

The ray of morning sun touched his eyes. Naveen opened his eyes to find himself in a large white room. He looked around him & found Tiana sleeping at the foot of his bed. In the morning sun she was looking so gorgeous that Naveen couldn't resist himself.' You look great in your wedding gown. Tiana woke up by his voice. 'Naveen, you're alive.' She buried her face in the crook of his neck 'I'm so sorry.' 'Tiana, actually I…' Naveen tried to speak. But Tiana hushed him gently 'I know everything.' Then they remained like this for many moments just holding each other tightly. They were the happiest people in the world now.

A year later, in Maldonia-

Maliah entered into the throne room where King Galvaneo was waiting for her. 'Please forgive Naveen.' She pleaded. Galvaneo turned to face her 'You've requested me this for hundred times in a year. But I've given my answer.'

'But sir,' Maiah tried to speak again 'The current political situation is not good. If Bohemia attacks the border & Nigeraland joins them then we need to have a war with them & Naveen is the commander in chief of the royal army. How can we do without him?'

Galvaneo lowered his head & thought about for a moment. But he didn't speak.

'Please sir' Maliah said holding his hands 'Think, Naveen is going to have a happy life with his true love, he did the thing that you couldn't do for your love. If you were brave like him then Nadia would never die.'

Galvaneo raised his face & his eyes were full of tears. 'I loved her very much. But she killed herself when I married Nina to keep my father's request.'

'See' Maliah smiled 'Naveen is really brave. He can marry his true love at last & he is happy. Maldonia needs her brave son now.'

Galvaneo cupped her face & kissed her forehead 'You win, dear. I've forgiven Naveen at last. I'm writing him to come back with his wife.'

In New Orleans, the new couple received a letter from Maldonia.

_Dear son,_

_I've abolished the law of the marriage about the members of the royal family. I think you must come back now. Thanks to Maliah. She had opened my eyes. Now Maldonia is in danger. She needs her brave son to save her from the enemies._

_Your's father _

_Galvaneo_

Naveen read the letter & looked at his wife 'What do you think?'

'I think we need to go to Maldonia.' Tiana said.

So the next day they started for Maldonia. Standing on the deck Tiana hugged Naveen tightly & spoke 'I'm afraid, Naveen. I think something is wrong in Maldonia.'

Naveen said nothing but kissed his wife's hairs gently. But inside he had the same feelings too.

The sky became red with the glow of the setting sun. The ship continued her journey to Maldonia.

**REVIEW to get update.**

**Now updates will come a little slowly as my computer is crushed. I've to work on my friend's computer.**

**Well REVIEW more until the next chapter comes.**


	22. Chapter 22

The ship reached the port. Tiana & Naveen exchanged anxious looks & climbed down the stairs. The royal welcome party was waiting for them & the king & queen welcomed them cordially.

'Welcome home son' Galvaneo hugged Naveen. Meanwhile Nina & Maliah hugged Tiana. 'You're wonderful.' Nina cupped her chin 'My son really has a good taste.' Maliah giggled beside her 'Yes, Naveen talked a lot about you.' Tiana gave her a surprised look. She had never expected Maliah to be so friendly. 'I hope we can be great friends.' Tiana hugged her back. Rafael ran towards Naveen. He had grown a lot within a year. He took a glance of Tiana & poked him 'Brother you really have a good taste.' Naveen smiled at his little brother 'How about you? I heard Maliah is staying with us.' 'Yes. That's great.' Rafael blushed & ran away from them.

A celebration was arranged to welcome the crown prince & his wife. At first Tiana was little worried about everything. But soon she found Maliah & Nina helping her to learn all royal etiquettes. Everyone in the royal family liked Tiana & especially she found Maliah as her best friend in the palace.

The celebration was about to begin. Maliah was helping Tiana in dressing. But Tiana noticed that Maliah was very worried. 'You looked worried.' Tiana said. Maliah looked into her eyes & sighed 'Yes, I need to tell you something bad.'

Tiana was shocked but she kept herself calm. 'You can tell me.' She faced Maliah. Maliah sat beside her & began 'You know my father promised to King Galvaneo about my marriage to Naveen before my birth. The term of friendship between two counties is depending on this marriage. After my father's death my brother Milan became the king. But he is very narrow minded. He doesn't want to keep those terms anymore as the marriage is cancelled. I tried to make him understand the whole thing but he denied. In the meantime there is a possible war between Maldonia & Bohemia. Now if Nigeraland joins them then everything will become more horrible.'

'Then the problem arises just because of me?' Tiana widened her eyes.

'Not you.' Maliah patted her back 'You never knew anything going on here. But today we'll talk with Milan. Let's see what happens.'

'Oh, no' Tiana gasped 'If I know these before then I could stop this things.'

'Don't blame yourself, Tiana' Maliah tried to comfort her 'We can make everything normal.'

The celebration began outside. Tiana stood in the royal balcony beside Naveen. Galvaneo introduced her with the people of Maldonia. 'Long live princess.' The public cheered. 'I told them about your hard working life.' Naveen whispered into her ear 'So they like you more.' But Tiana wasn't listening anything. She had already met Milan, the brown haired handsome man in his late thirties. When they met Milan muttered under his breath 'I can't understand how a trash commoner like you can marry a prince?'

After the celebration Galvaneo, Naveen & Maliah met Milan in the royal guest room. Tiana wasn't there because Maliah said that her presence would add more problems to the whole matter.

'I can't understand why you saying like this!' Galvaneo said 'Our country had always supported your country in every need.'

'No' Milan gave Naveen a disgusting look 'But when the promises are broken, I can't be your friend anymore.'

'But Milan; Maliah spoke 'Please don't take politics to the personal level.'

Milan gave her a burning look 'Oh, But don't you feel dishonored when Naveen marries a trash commoner throwing you aside?'

Naveen stood up suddenly. 'Don't dare to say like this about my wife.' He was trembling with anger.'

Maliah held his arms to make him calm 'No, I always support the thing which is good & right. So I disagree to be with you.'

'Then' Milan stood up 'The decision is clear. Nigeraland is abolishing all the friendly terms with Maldonia.'

The meeting was finished without any result.

Tiana was waiting anxiously for the result. When Naveen entered into the room, he embraced her tightly & began to kiss her feverishly. Tiana responded too but still she could feel his worries there. His kiss trailed down to her neck & the valley between her breasts. He began to unbutton her dress. Suddenly Tiana freed herself from him & asked 'What's the result of the meeting today?'

Naveen gave her a helpless look 'Tiana he was dishonoring you & he is steady in his decision.'

Tiana could feel the consequences 'Then we can't avoid the war? If I know it before…' tears rolled down from her eyes.

Naveen wiped away her tears 'Don't blame yourself. We can't avoid our fates.' He began to kiss her again.

'But what about the war?' Tiana interrupted.

Naveen looked into her eyes 'Don't spoil the night thinking that nonsense.'

Tiana gave up. Naveen picked up in his arms & began to carry her to the bed.

**Oh, the plot thickens again… stay tuned to know the next….**

**I've not enough reviews for last chapter. Where are you readers? The story isn't finished yet. Don't give up.**

**I want more REVIEWs from you before the next one comes.**


	23. Chapter 23

A series of meetings with ministers from Bohemia had failed. They were determined about claiming a part of Maldonia as their own. Any help from Nigeraland was lost. The days were full of anxiety & tension. At last one day the south border of Maldonia was invaded by Bohemia. The situation became worse when Nigeraland began to help them with weapons. The Maldonian army was trying their best but the invaders began to approach to the capital.

Eudora, Charlotte & Johnson phoned Tiana about everyday for the current situation & she tried to convince them by telling that everything was under control but they were not so blind. They got the news of the war by the newspapers. 'Please don't tell anything to mom.' Tiana pleaded to Charlotte as she knew anxiety would worsen her condition.

Now the royal family was sitting beside the radio for the current news o the war anxiously. Suddenly the phone rang & Naveen picked up the receiver. Three pairs of eyes were fixed on him.

Suddenly the receiver fell from his hand & his face became pale. 'What happened?' everyone asked him at the same time.

'Dad is dead on his way to the south border in a landmine blast.' Naveen's eyes were full of tears 'And the enemy has attacked the capital.' He covered his face & fell on his knees. Tiana ran to support him. He began to tremble in her arms 'Please be strong.' Tiana whispered 'Now Maldonia depends on you.'

'No it can't be.' Suddenly Nina gasped clutching her chest & collapsed on the floor. Maliah & Rafael ran to help her.

Two days later. Queen Nina had a heart attack. She was in coma now. Doctors gave up the hope of her survival. Still Maliah, Rafael, Tiana & Naveen were passing sleepless nights beside her bed. But Naveen had more responsibility now. New towns were attacked. In the absence of Galvaneo he was the commander in chief of the Maldonian army. He must join the war immediately.

A military jip was waiting outside the royal gate for Naveen. Naveen dressed in the military uniform entered into the room. He found Tiana sitting alone beside the window.

'Let me go now Tiana.' He placed his right hand on her shoulder. Tiana turned to face him. Her face was wet with tears. She ran into his arms & began to tremble violently. Her tears were wetting his shirt. 'How can I?' her voice trembled. Naveen cupped her face & placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Tiana wrapped him with her arms tightly as she never wanted to let him go. But Naveen broke the kiss 'It's time.' He smiled sadly.

'Everything happens because of me.' Tiana sobbed again. 'Stop blaming yourself.' Naveen hushed her gently.

'Promise me you'll come back.' Tiana clung to his arms as if he was her final lifeline.

'If this is in my hand then I'll do.' Naveen kissed her forehead. Then he freed himself from her & began to walk towards the door.

'Naveen' Tiana called him from behind 'I'm pregnant.'

Naveen stopped & walked near to Tiana. He kissed her again & whispered 'It should be the most wonderful day of y life but I'm afraid if I could see our baby again.'

Tiana broke into tears. The horn was blowing outside. Naveen freed himself from her & climbed downstairs.

**Sorry for a sad chapter before Valentine's Day. Next one will be another turning point for the story.**

**REVIEW more to get the next one soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

The funeral of King Galvaneo was held very secretly. Nina was too sick to attend the funeral of her husband. The royal family bid a silent goodbye to the former king. A short coronation ceremony was held that night. Naveen was still in his military uniform & Tiana was wearing the shiny gown of Queen Nina which she wore in her coronation day. The crown was placed on their heads & they together uttered their vows 'We'll together sacrifice ourselves in the service of Maldonia.' Naveen took a glance of Tiana who was glowing like a rose. Sure she was the most beautiful queen of Maldonia.

After the coronation they went together to meet Nina. Maliah was still passed sleepless nights beside her & Rafael was helping her. When Rafael saw Tiana, he hid his face in her shoulder & broke into tears. 'Don't worry, she'll be fine.' Tiana tried to console him. Naveen sat beside Nina & took her hand. 'Mom' he whispered. Nina opened her eyes to find her son wearing the crown of Maldonia. A drop of tear rolled from the side of her eyes. 'Save Maldonia.' She whispered weakly & Naveen felt her hand relaxed in his grip. 'No' Naveen held her lifeless body tightly & broke into tears. Everyone ran to console him with tearful eyes.

A few bomber planes were flying above the palace. The sounds of rifles could be heard nearby. None of the palace was sleeping this night. The palace was now out of servants or any guards. Everyone was sent to join the army. A part of the palace was destroyed already. A bomb fell nearby. Tiana moved closer to Maliah & hugged her tightly. Those two young girls became much ore closer during this time of sorrow. Suddenly Rafael ran out of his room 'Another part of the palace is destroyed & more planes are coming.

'We must leave this palace now.' Maliah said urgently. All three of them ran out of the palace & tried to find a safer place to hide. They were running through the royal garden. They could hear the sound of more planes was coming. 'I can see the door of the secret passageway.' Suddenly Rafael shouted. The two girls began to run frantically to save their lives.

It was tough for Tiana to run with her heavy body although Maliah was helping her. She was out of her breath & suddenly sat down.

'Hurry.' Maliah pulled her hand as she could see the flashlight at a distance & another bomb was dropped nearby. Tiana stood up & began to run again with Maliah 'I've to save my baby.' She thought & adrenaline began to flow through her body. At last they reached their shelter & a bomb dropped where they were standing a moment ago.

'What I'd answer to Naveen if I lose you today?' Maliah sighed. Tiana looked into her eyes. She had never seen such selfless girl before. 'Do you know any news of him?' Tiana asked.

'No, It's about two months.' Maliah replied sadly. Tiana felt her eyes filled with tears. The whole communication system was broken in Maldonia & no one knew where Naveen was.

Suddenly Maliah broke the silence 'I can't keep you in this mess any longer. It's harmful for you & the baby. I've some faithful men in the port. I'm sending you to New Orleans to your mother.'

'But what about Naveen?' Tiana interrupted.

'Don't worry.' Suddenly Rafael said from her side 'He is brave. If he needs I'll join him too.'

Maliah gave an encouraging look to this thirteen years old boy. Tiana gripped his hands thankfully.

**But what is happened to Naveen? What will happen to Tiana & her unborn baby? Well, stay with me to know that.**

**Don't forget to leave your REVIEWS & thoughts for it.**


	25. Chapter 25

Naveen was sitting alone in his tent in the military camp of south border. The war became so violent day by day that he didn't know where to stop. It was about seven months he had seen his wife for the last time. As the king of Maldonia he had a huge responsibility to save his country. He had to leave her soon after Nina's funeral. 'When you'll come back?' Tiana cried in his arms. Naveen couldn't answer because he had none.

He tried to talk with Milan but it was of no result. He couldn't communicate with his family either as the whole communication system was broken. Suddenly a soldier entered into the tent. 'Sir' he bowed 'The enemy had attacked the capital & destroyed the palace.' Naveen stood up quickly. His face was full of anxiety 'What about the people in the palace?' 'No news sir.' He nodded sadly. 'We must go there & save the capital from them. Ready the jip.' Naveen ordered to Fred Brim.

Naveen was driving the jip. He knew he should drive very carefully as there was land mines everywhere. But still he was too afraid about Tiana & others in the palace. There was no way to get their news until he reached the capital. Suddenly something busted insider the jip & Naveen was thrown on the ground in a pool of fresh blood.

In New Orleans, Tiana woke up in a pool of sweat. She just had a horrible dream about Naveen. 'Mom.' She cried & Eudora ran beside her & hugged her tightly 'What's wrong baby?' 'Naveen! I'm afraid about him.' Tiana sobbed. 'It's nothing dear.' Eudora tried to console her.

Suddenly an excruciating pain began from her lower abdomen & spread to her thighs. Tiana gasped in the pain & looked down- her cloths & the bed were soaked with bright red blood running down from between her legs.

When she woke up she found herself lying in the white bed in hospital. An I.V channel was connected to her left arm & Charlotte was sitting beside her holding her hand. When she opened her eyes, she gave an encouraging smile. 'What happened to me?' Tiana asked weakly. 'You've lose a lot of blood.' Eudora said gently 'Please try to sleep dear.' Tiana was feeling much lighter than before. Subconsciously she felt her abdomen. The growing lump in her abdomen was gone. 'Where is my baby?' Tiana gave Charlotte a questioning look. But she didn't answer.

The phone was ringing in the next room. Johnson picked up the receiver & the next moment he called 'Mrs. James, here is a call from Maldonia.' Eudora ran beside the phone.

'Where is my baby?' Tiana asked again. Charlotte lowered her head & replied at last 'The baby died during delivery.

'No' Eudora's cry could be heard from the next room. She was about to faint on the floor. Johnson ran quickly to support her. He led her to Tiana's room.

'What happened?' Charlotte asked her husband. Eudora was crying like a mad. Johnson hesitated for a moment &then answered 'Naveen is dead. But no one found his body. They are telling it's a conspiracy.'

'No' Tiana gave a shrill cry & fainted again.

**Wow, Cliff hanger again. Keep reading.**

**REVIEW to get the next one.**


	26. Chapter 26

Dr. Neher went to fishing in the early morning as usual. Suddenly he noticed there was something floating nearby. He rushed to find a human body. He looked dead. Quickly he felt his pulse. To his relief that the man was alive but he was unconscious & badly injured.

Dr Neher lived alone in his house near the border of Bohemia. His wife died long ago & his son died recently in the war against Maldonia. He took the young man to his house. The man was covered with blood. His head was badly injured. He laid him on the bed. When he looked at the man's face he found him too young that remind of his dead son. 'Poor soul' he sighed 'May be his family is searching for him.' He passed ten sleepless nights beside his bed. At one night he woke up by a faint moaning sound. He rushed to the patient's bed side to find him awake. 'Who are you son?' he bent down & whispered. The patient gave him a vacant look & tried to remember something. Suddenly a horrible memory filled his mind. He was running through a forest & some armed people were chasing him. They wanted him dead. He was so badly injured that he couldn't run. Suddenly he fell into a river. 'No!' the sick man moaned 'They are coming after me'. 'No one can harm you.' Dr. Neher tried to calm him down 'But who are you son?' the man gave him a vacant look 'I don't know.'

But rest of the world came to help Maldonia. After two years of a violent war at last the Bohemian army left Maldonia.

Three years later-

Tiana's Palace became one of the famous restaurants of the world. Tiana became famous too. She was elected as the best cook of the country two years in a row. She was smart, famous & completely irresistible to any man. But it was strange that she never allowed any man to be near her.

Everyone told her to move on but she turned down every men who asked her for a date.

Sometimes Eudora found her crying alone in her room. She sighed but couldn't console her daughter.

Suddenly the phone rang. Tiana picked up the receiver.

'Hello, Tiana' She heard Maliah's voice from the other side 'How are you?'

'You know.' Tiana tried to smile 'How about you?'

'I've joined Maldonian congress.' Maliah smiled 'We've waited for Naveen's return for three years. As the rule he will be declared dead if he doesn't return within two months. Then Prince Rafael will be declared as the king.'

'Do you believe he is dead?' Tiana tried to swallow a lump in her throat.

Silence for a moment, then Maliah replied 'No, but we can't ignore the law.' After a sigh she said 'Tiana come back. Maldonia needs her queen.'

'You know I can't'Tiana sighed.

Suddenly the phone rang again. It was Mr. Duke who was asking Tiana for a date for last three years. 'Can't you consider my request for once?' he pleaded 'He will never come back.'

Tiana didn't answer. May be he was dead really. Now she needed to move on with her life or at least she might try once.

'Well, I accept your request.' Tiana replied lazily.

**Wow, just retuned from a picnic. Refreshing after 36 hours beside autopsy table & 72 hours in OT. So here's a gift for you before my birthday which is only two days later.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW if you read this. **

**Next one will come a little later.**


	27. Chapter 27

It was a remote village of Bohemia. The royal companion Fred Brim came here to spend his vacation with his family. Today he was fishing in a nearby lake. Suddenly he noticed a lonely handsome man sitting at a distance throwing pebble in the water. He seemed very familiar. Fred moved closer to see his face & when he saw him , he gasped.

Two days later a royal car of Maldonia stopped in front of a small log house. A beautiful young girl stepped from it & walked inside to meet the old doctor Neher.

'I'm Princess Maliah from Maldonia.' The woman bowed 'I come here to meet your Patient.'

Dr. Neher gave her a joyful look 'Three long years..' he muttered 'No one come to meet him & he even never remember his past although we tried a lot. The boy was so lonely & silent that I always felt very anxious for him. But I hope this time he'll find his family.'

Maliah walked near the lake to find the lonely man sitting by the lake. His face was wearing a vacant expression & his brown eyes were fixed o the water. Maliah sat beside him but he didn't notice. After a long silence she spoke 'I'm from Maldonia.' He moved his head but said nothing. 'I've heard that name.' at last he spoke. Maliah's eyes were filled with tears 'I want to show you something.' Then she placed some photos on his lap. He picked them up & poured his attention on them. Maliah noticed the suddenly excitement in his face as he picked up the wedding photo. She continued to describe all the events as he watched them. 'This is Tiana…' she said. Suddenly the man became restless. His hand trembled & the photo fell on the grass. He closed his eyes trying to remember something. He gripped his head tightly & muttered 'Tiana…Maldonia….' Suddenly a voice on the radio announced 'Today we'll talk with Tiana, the owner of famous Tiana's palace.' Suddenly a female voice spoke 'Hi, I'm Tiana,. Today I like to tell you how I managed to fulfill my dream.' Hearing the voice the young man opened his eyes,' Tiana.' He whispered. Maliah moved closer 'Tell me who you are?' The man tried to remember again. His face twisted with pain. At last he whispered 'I'm…I'm Naveen.' Then he looked at Maliah & whispered 'Tiana…' then he collapsed on the ground.

Tiana was sitting face to face with Mr. Duke. A candle was burning on the table & romantic music was playing on the background. Mr. Duke was bubbling something but Tiana wasn't listening. It was the restaurant where Naveen proposed her. Her head was full of memories. Suddenly she turned to find Naveen smiling beside her. 'Naveen.' She whispered but he disappeared.

Suddenly the soup bowl fell on the floor & Mr. Duke came to help. But she denied that gently. Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over her. She ran to the bathroom & pondered over the basin. But noting came out. She felt tears rolling down from her eyes. She couldn't fight her memories. She leaned against the wall & panted. Suddenly she saw Naveen smiling at her. She tried to hold him but he vanished. She buried her face in her knees & began to cry like a child.

She didn't know how long she was there until Mr. Duke found her & escorted her to the table. Everything was blurred around her. A curtain of fog was hanging over everything & the memories were coming back. Mr. Duke offered her a drink. She finished the bottle not caring her throat was burning. Everything was becoming dark around her. 'Naveen..Naveen..' she muttered like a child. At last she collapsed on the floor.

Duke carried her to a hotel room & laid her down on her bed. A man from the dark walked beside her & began to undress her beautiful body. He gasped at her breathtaking beauty. Slowly he moved over her &…

The flash of light & the sound of the clicking the camera filled the room. The Photographer removed the hat from his head. 'Well done, Duke.' He patted his shoulder.

'I'm at your service your majesty.' Duke bowed. Then he carried Tiana's body to the car & ordered the driver to drive to her house.

King Milan smiled evilly clutching the camera 'It'll be a big scandal for the queen of Maldonia. Revenge will be sweet.'

**Remember this chapter because it'll be a stage of bigger twist for the coming chapter. Sorry for a dark chapter. But don't worry I promise the next one to be happier.**

**Pls REVIEW, if you READ it.**

**Oh, I've a wedding to attend. I've chosen the dress for the bride. I've put the dress on my profile picture. If you wish cheek that. If you've any question about that you can ask me too….**


	28. Chapter 28

Tiana couldn't remember what happened that night. She woke up in her room & found Eudora was sitting beside her. 'You're drunk.' Eudora said in a low voice. Tiana fell back to her bed again. Tears began rolling down along her cheek. She knew she would never move on.

Mr. Duke disappeared mysteriously from that day.

Few days later, Johnson & Labouff family were celebrating Lia's birthday at Tiana's Palace. Charlotte was dancing with her husband. She was as jolly as before & she was expecting too. Tiana was standing at a corner alone. Many guests offered her to dance but she denied gently. She walked to the balcony & looked at the evening star. 'Why only me should suffer?' she whispered & broke into silent tears. Suddenly she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She turned to find Charlotte. 'See who comes to meet you?' she giggled. Tiana saw Maliah standing beside her. 'Oh Maliah.' Tiana ran to hug her 'How are you?'

'Fine' Maliah smiled freeing herself from Tiana's embrace 'You're also as beautiful as before Queen Tiana.'

'Yes you are.' Maliah smiled 'Look behind you.' Tiana frowned & turned to find someone who made her faint. But there was someone to hold her.

'Is it a dream?' Tiana murmured closing her eyes. 'No, I'm real.' Naveen kissed her lips gently. Tiana opened her eyes to find Naveen's handsome face smiling at her.

'May I have this dance?' Naveen kissed her hand.

'Yes & always.' Tiana replied in a dreamy voice.

After the dinner Tiana & Naveen found themselves alone in the balcony. The big silver moon was shining above them.

'I got the news of your death.' Tiana placed her head on his broad chest. 'But I'm happy to get you back again.'

'I thought I'd never see you again.' Naveen drew her face closer wiping the single drop of tear away from her cheek 'The days of sorrow are gone. Now we must live again.'

'But I miss our baby.' Tiana whispered.

'May his soul rest in peace. 'Naveen wrapped her arms around her gently.

After a long silence Naveen lowered his face to kiss Tiana's lips feverishly. Tiana responded too. They crushed each other to make up their time of separation.

Suddenly they broke by a voice from behind. 'Have decided about your trip to Maldonia?' Maliah said.

Tiana & Naveen exchanged surprised looks.

'But its long time….'Naveen spoke.

'But Maldonian people want their real king & queen.' Maliah placed her arm around Naveen 'It's time to take your responsibility to them.'

'It's time.' Tiana said at last 'I know Maldonia needs us.'

'I think you're right.' Naveen pressed her shoulder for support.

**At last some romance after august. I hope I don't suck.**

**Now to Maldonia. I'll introduce you with a new couple there Maliah & Rafael ( How about the pairing?)**


	29. Chapter 29

At last the ship reached the port of Maldonia. The ministers & the nobles welcomed their long waited king & queen to their homeland. Tiana was holding Naveen's arm tightly 'Everything is same as before.' She whispered. 'Yeah, I'm happy to be at home at last.' Naveen smiled to the public. The public busted into applause & they welcomed their beloved rulers wit h flowers.

After the interviews with press Naveen noticed his younger brother Rafael waving at them from the crowd. He had grown already six feet tall & same handsome features as Naveen. When the press was gone he ran to hug Naveen tightly. 'Oh , I missed you so much.' Tears of joy rolled down along his cheek. 'Me too.' Naveen's voice was wet too. Then Rafael kissed Tiana's hand 'Welcome home sister.' Tiana hugged him too 'I missed you brother.'

Suddenly his eyes met Maliah's. Maliah walked to hug him. But Tiana noticed the pinkish glow of Rafael's face. He cleared his throat & shook her hand 'Welcome back.' Maliah raised her eyebrows & smiled shyly 'Thanks.' Rafael blushed more deeply again.

After the dinner Naveen & Tiana talked with the ministers about the current condition of the country. The war destroyed the country completely. They soon realized they had huge responsibility over their heads.

After the long tiring meeting Tiana was brushing her hair in front of the mirror. Suddenly Naveen wrapped her waist from behind & kissed her neck 'I missed you.' Tiana raised her face to meet his lips 'Me too.' They stood together to kiss each other again. 'Now we're together again.' Tiana felt her tears on her cheeks. Naveen kissed her tears away 'Hush, we are together now.' He embraced her more tightly kissing her lips with more passion 'Now no more talk. Let's enjoy.' The long suffered couple quickly found their way to the softness of the bed which was waiting for them to warm up their love again in a passionate love making. The night moon cast her glow over the enthusiastic couple.

In the breakfast table the royal family sat together after three long years. But Tiana noticed Rafael was escaping glances of Tiana. When their hands touched during taking their dishes, Maliah blushed brightly too. But she hid her face behind the fan. Naveen noticed his brother & his best friend too. Suddenly he cleared his throat & said 'Rafael , you're in the final year in your school this year. Now what do you decide to do?' Rafael looked at Maliah's face & said 'I think I should study in modern warfare in Maldonia.' 'What about you, Maliah?' Tiana noticed her silence. Maliah suddenly startled & spoke 'I've already gotten an offer to study Politics from Chicago University.' Rafael's face turned dark. Suddenly he spoke in slightly high pitched voice 'But Maldonian University also offers this subject. Why should you go abroad?' 'It's my life, let me decide.' Maliah frowned 'Don't be possessive on me.' 'Well' Rafael grinned a second later 'I'll join you there a year later. That will be a good idea.'

Suddenly they stopped by the royal mailman. A letter had arrived from Nigeraland. Naveen open the letter & frowned 'King Milan is coming tomorrow here.'

'That will be a good opportunity to establish peace with Nigeraland again.' Tiana smiled 'May be we must arrange a ball in his honor.'

'But I don't think he has a good motive.' Maliah murmured "I Know my brother.'

'But Maliah' Naveen said 'Now we need help from all our neighboring countries. We need money to rebuilt the country again.'

'May be he is changed' Rafael spoke 'We should forget the past.'

'Yes, he is right.' Both Naveen & Tiana said together.

But Maliah couldn't overcome her doubts.

**REVIEW to get next one. What's Milan upto?**


	30. Chapter 30

'Don't believe Milan, he has a bad purpose.' Maliah said to Naveen. 'How do you know that? He may be changed.' Naveen stopped her 'You're still too young for politics. So don't judge anything with emotion.' They argued for an hour about Milan & at last Maliah gave up 'I'm accepting the offer from Chicago University. I'm leaving tomorrow.' She rushed out of the room. 'Girls & emotions' Naveen thought 'She needs to grow up' the next day Maliah left for Chicago. Everyone was sad especially Rafael. He was so depressed that he locked himself inside his room all day that no one could get him out.

The royal couple was sad too but soon they found themselves busy with the arrangement of the coming ball. After a month of Maliah's departure Milan arrived in Maldonia.

The royal ball was arranged specially in his honor. After two dances with Naveen, Milan asked Tiana for dance. 'Well, come back soon.' Naveen stole a kiss from her. 'Oh, you've no shame' Tiana poked Naveen playfully 'Everyone is staring.' 'Let them stare.' Naveen grinned kissing her again.

When Tiana joined Milan he took a glance of her from her head to feet. Yes, she was really looking very attractive in the sleeveless ball gown. 'Sorry for being rude in our last meeting.' Milan kissed her hand gently 'Now I can realize you're the perfect queen for Maldonia.' He placed his arms around her waist pulling her closer. His look sent a shiver through her spine but Tiana ignored that. 'Welcome to Maldonia.' She smiled cordially.

At the dinner Tiana found her seat next to Milan. Every time they spoke Milan tried to flirt her. At first Tiana tried not to involve with him much but when she learned about the tragic death of his wife her heart softened. 'May be this made him rude & paranoid.' She thought.

At last Naveen & Tiana found themselves alone in their bedroom after the ball. Naveen kissed her lips gently 'You forgot me.' He pouted. 'No sir' Tiana smiled kissing him back 'I was just trying to study the man Milan. The tragic death o his wife made him little paranoid. But I hope I can help him to move on.'

'That's good' Naveen began to unbutton her dress 'May be you can find a way to make peace with Nigeraland.' 'I hope so.' Tiana sighed 'May be I can help Milan too.' 'Stop now.' Naveen smiled picking her in his arms 'Now take care of me.'

For the next one month Tiana & Naveen could hardly found their times together. Tiana was busy to accompanying the guest & Naveen was busy to solve the current instability in the country. Tiana also took some projects with Milan & they mostly spend times together. When Naveen came back to his room he often found Tiana into deep sleep. He didn't want to disturb her. Over a month they had no opportunity to exchange except formal talks. Whenever Naveen was free he found Tiana engaged somewhere with Milan. A rumor could be heard in the palace about some scandal about Tiana. Even in a meeting a minister tried to rise this topic. But Naveen never believed that. But the rumor was getting stronger. Naveen sat up in his bed. Oh what was he thinking! Was he becoming jealous? Or the years of separation just created an invisible wall between that that none of them noticed. Suddenly Naveen felt afraid.

He called his secretary in the middle of the night to cheek Tiana's schedule about her free time. Fortunately he found one the next day & he cancelled all his meeting that day. He needed to spend some time with Tiana alone.

The next day Naveen ran to kiss Tiana when she entered into the office. Suddenly he placed a small box on her palm. 'Oh naughty boy.' Tiana was so much surprised. She kissed Naveen gently 'Oh I missed you so much!' she wrapped her arms around him. 'Me too.' Naveen buried his face in the mass of her dark hair. He was so much relived now. No one could separate them again. He laughed to himself for his irrational fear.

Suddenly the door opened behind them & the couple startled. Milan entered with a huge grin on his face. He completely ignored Naveen & walked towards Tiana & kissed her hand 'Oh, your highness, the project is complete. I just wish you to come with me to see what we done together.' Tiana's dark eyes shone with joy 'Wait a second & I'm coming.'

When Milan left Tiana kissed Naveen gently 'I must go baby. I'm sorry, It's really an important project & if I don't go now…'

'But you've nothing in you schedule today 'Naveen interrupted her.

'But it happened so suddenly & it'll so important about our relation with Nigeraland.' Tiana tried to explain.

'But this can be done officially too.' Naveen's voice was higher than usual.

'But…' Tiana tried to speak but Milan called her again. She gave him a guilty smile & left with Milan.

Naveen sat down on the chair, he was feeling helpless now & neglected too. Suddenly he felt his temper rising. He called his secretary again to resume his meeting with the ministers about the current political instability which was the worst topic right now to discuss.

**I know this chap sucks. But still more twist to come…**

**So Pls REVIEW if you read this. I like to know what you think….**


	31. Chapter 31

The meeting was a disaster. Everything was in a mess & Naveen didn't know how to manage them. The little fight with Tiana at the morning added more to the burden.

He was walking alone along the corridor. He was so absent minded that he was about to crush into Milan who was waling through the corridor too. Milan helped Naveen to stand up & looked in his face. Disaster was clearly written there. 'What's wrong mate?' he patted his shoulder.

'Everything is just going wrong with me.' He shook his head impatiently. 'Come on mate.' Milan smiled cordially 'May be a little drink will help.'

Naveen followed Milan to his bedroom. Milan poured the special whiskey from Nigeraland into Naveen's goblet. Naveen finished that at once & wiped his mouth 'It's fantastic.' 'Want more?' Milan pored more into his glass again. It was about 3 am & Naveen finished almost two bottles. The alcohol gripped him already.

'Thanks mate.' His words slurred. Milan helped Naveen to stand 'Now enjoy a good night with your wife. You're lucky to have her. She is really good in bed which I realized from my personal experience.'

Naveen's alcohol laden brain just caught the last words but not the lie behind that. 'What? I don't believe that.' He was about to stumble foreword. Milan helped him to sit & threw some photos on his lap 'See for yourself.' Naveen recognized naked Tiana lying under another naked man. But his alcohol intoxicated brain couldn't realize that Tiana was actually unconscious in those photos & it was made to blackmail them.

His hazy mind only could think about Tiana's infidelity.

Tiana fell asleep in the couch while waiting for Naveen. She woke up by Naveen's staggered footsteps inside. She ran to hold him as he stumbled forward.

'You're drunk!' she smelt alcohol from his breath. 'Don't touch me.' Naveen suddenly pushed her away & she fell on the floor 'You're an excellent actress. You pretended to love me but actually you're sleeping with other man in my absence.'

'Naveen!' Tiana's eyes widened 'You don't know what you're saying. I'm your wife.'

'Yes but an infidel wife.' He threw the photos to her. Tiana's eyes widened at the site of them. But soon she realized they were all fake.

'See I why I don't believe you.' Naveen groaned 'I never want to see you again.'

'Naveen!' tears began rolling down along Tiana's cheeks 'You mistrust me for some fake photos especially when I'm bearing your child.'

'I don't trust you or the child you're carrying.' Naveen collapsed in the bed.

Tiana sat on the floor for a long time. Her eyes were dry now,. She just remembered the night of their reunion. She was grieving for the lost child & Naveen consoled her. They made love. A month later she knew she was pregnant. But she was too busy & tired that she couldn't tell him. But tonight she wanted to. But Naveen refused his own child.

She packed her things & rushed out of the palace in the middle of the night despite everyone else tried to stop her. She was going back to New Orleans.

Milan left for Nigeraland that night.

**I just noticed my reviewers are decreasing. Aren't you enjoying this anymore? But many twists are coming but I assure the happy ending.. If you don't response I'll give it up.**

**Pls REVIEW If you want me to continue.**


	32. Chapter 32

It was about dawn when Maliah arrived to the palace. It was her summer vacation & she came without any announcement to surprise everyone. When Rafael saw her from upstairs he ran to hug her 'I missed you Maliah.' He blushed bright pink. But Maliah was indifferent. 'Where is Tiana & Naveen?' she asked enthusiastically 'I missed them so much.'

'Tiana is gone.' Rafael replied grimly 'They had a fight.' But he was so disappointed with her indifferent behavior towards him. Why was she ignoring him always?

But Maliah was too much worried about Tiana & Naveen. She ran upstairs towards Naveen's room. She found him sitting alone in a couch covering his face. 'Naveen!' she touched his shoulder gently 'What have you done?'

'Oh, I'm the worst human in the earth.' Naveen broke into tears in her shoulder 'I was so foolish to fall for Milan's dirty trick. But it's so late. Now I lost my wife & child.'

He broke into uncontrolled sob. Maliah gently led him to the couch. She let him cry. Suddenly she noticed the photos scattered all over the floor. With one glance she understood Milan's plan. 'I'll kill you Milan.' She muttered angrily. Then she sat beside Naveen to give him a comforting hug.

Suddenly they broke by a royal messenger walked inside. But they were more shocked with the news he brought. The people of Nigeraland rebelled against Milan's corrupted politics. Now he was on exile.

'Ah, it's too bad.' Maliah suddenly stood up & began pacing impatiently 'Milan needs to pay for what he has done but now it's really hard to find him.' Then she turned towards Naveen 'But you must talk with Tiana. You must apologize to her.'

'But how can I face her after all those words I told her?' Naveen seemed confused 'She'll never see my face again.'

'But you must try other ways to melt the ice between you two.' Maliah suggested.

Naveen agreed with her. He tried to call her numerous times but no one answered. His letters retuned from New Orleans. Even Naveen himself visited Tiana's palace secretly but Tiana & her mother seemed vanished. No one knew where they were gone.

Few months later a small town of Phoenix-

A nurse in white apron entered into the cabin with a small white bundle in her arms. She placed the baby in the arms of a brown haired dark skinned woman. 'Here is your son, Ms. James.' She smiled. The new mother kissed the child's forehead gently. The child had warm brown eyes & dark curly hair.

'He just looks like his father.' Another woman entered into the cabin 'Now Tiana, please try to solve your problems with Naveen. May be he is grieving too. The child needs to know his father.'

Tiana sighed. Tears began rolling down from her dark eyes. All these moths she tried to hide from Naveen. She changed her hair color even her name but she couldn't hide from herself. She missed Naveen every moment. She closed her eyes to remember his handsome face, their sweet memories together. Every moment brought smile to her lips. But suddenly she shivered recalling his cruel last words '_I don't trust you or the child you're carrying.'_

She opened her eyes. A fear paralyzed her mind. What if he denied their child again? No she couldn't let this happen again.

She looked into Eudora's face & spoke in a steady voice 'Mother, every marriage stands on trust but in my case it is lost.' her voice was more determined then ever 'I'll raise my child alone.'

Eudora knew her stubbornness. She sighed.

**Thanks for reviews guys. Now the plot thickens again.**

**I just disclose the child's name now. It's NISHAN. In my language it means 'Victory Flag.' May be you'll understand the significance of the naming.**

**I want your response more than ever now. So pls REVIEW if you want me to do more.**

**I'm taking a little break as my Final exam is knocking at the door. But I'll return after April 28. so don't go anywhere. Stay with me as more twists are coming & more conspiracy & the face of some loving people will be changed.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm not dead. Let's enjoy this & REVIEW.**

Tiana walked out of the phone booth. Both sadness & disappointment were clearly written in her face. 'I don't know why Naveen never wants to talk with me? Even he never bothered to answer my letters. I don't know why he's always busy when I call him.'

'Why papa doesn't want to talk?' the three years old boy seemed disappointed who was standing beside his mother with great hope 'Doesn't he love us anymore?' 'Of course he does, Nishan.' Tiana bent to kiss her son's cheek 'May he he's too busy now. We'll talk later.' Tiana took his hand & began to walk towards their home. It had been three years since she left Maldonia after that fateful night. She regretted for that for many times. After Nishan's birth she tried to communicate with Naveen but Naveen seemed had forgotten them.

The man wearing black jacket & hat came out from the ally he was standing. He took the receiver & dialed the number. 'Yes, Natisa speaking from the Maldonian royal office.' The voice spoke from other side. 'Well done, Natisa.' The man crackled 'You're doing your job well as Naveen's secretary.' 'Yes' Natisa smiled lightly 'I always say Naveen is busy with a meeting when Tiana calls. I never let her letters reach to him.' 'Good job.' Milan smiled putting down the receiver. He was following Tiana for last three years. He never let Naveen's letter reach to her. When she sold Tiana's Palace & moved to Phoenix to her uncles, he bought that under a fake name. He never allowed his employees to give Naveen Tiana's present address. Fortunately Johnsons also moved to France. So everything became so easy for him. 'Now my next target is that young Prince Rafael.' He smiled evilly 'Let's see who the kingmaker of Maldonia becomes.'

The royal car was carrying the two passengers to the palace. Inside that the new graduate & another about to graduate were sitting together. But they were talking very little.

'Rafael, I don't know why you need to follow me to Chicago University when Maldonian University offers the same subject?' Maliah messed Rafael's head play fully.

Rafael blushed like a child. He always did when he was with Maliah. He took her hand absent mindedly & moved closer 'You know the reason.'

Maliah startled to look into his eyes. Rafael was now so close that she could feel his breath on her face. Suddenly Rafael did something strange. He paced his palms on her cheek & pulled her face closer. Their lips were about touching. Maliah was spellbound. When their lips touched suddenly she came back to reality. She quickly moved aside 'Rafael I'm older than you!' she tried to warn him. 'You can have enough girls of your age suitable for you.'

Rafael watched her for a moment & then sighed 'I don't know why you're avoiding me. But I grew up with you & you're the only girl in my world.'

Maliah moved her face from him & looked out of the window. Her eyes were filled with tears. She knew Rafael was in love with her but she was too afraid to be in love again. Her first love was Naveen who already loved Tiana when they met. She didn't know but still she was afraid if she loved another may be she would loose him again. She never wanted to be hurt again. She sighed 'I can never love again.'

Naveen was sitting alone in his office. All the photos of him & Tiana were scattered around him. He picked up the wedding photo in which he could see the two most happiest people in the world. For three long years there was no call or no letter from her. He felt his tears running down along his cheeks 'Are you happy Tiana without me?'

He let a sigh to escape. But inside he knew she missed him as he did but there was a lage ocean between them now.

He wiped his tears as a servant announced the arrival of Prince Rafael & Princess Maliah. He ran to hug his two most close persons of his family. But he stopped at the look of them. Rafael looked grim & there was dried trears along Maliah's cheeks. Were they suffering like him inside?

'Welcome home.' Naveen hugged both of them.

'Thanks.' Rafael threw a irritated look at Maiah & Naveen. Maliah tried to smile but Naveen could understand there was something wrong with his little bother.

But suddenly Maliah felt frightened inside as Naveen escorted her upstairs. Was Rafael jealous of Naveen?

**Oh, it sucks again. But I need to explain a few things first. So I did this chapter. Pls, REVIEW more & more to get the UPDATEs.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Many questions! I know but I'll answer them gradually. I've passed all the subjects although I was sick during that time & I thought I could never appear. But I tried & I had good marks.**

Maliah was standing at the balcony alone. She had so many choices to make & she couldn't decide what to do. She was really confused. She startled as Naveen suddenly stood behind her. 'Naveen!' she threw herself in his comforting embrace 'I'm so afraid.' 'Why, Maliah?' Naveen cupped her face 'Rafael loves you & he did before he knew himself.' 'I know.' Maliah's face was still wet with her tears 'But I'm afraid of Milan. He ditched Tiana from you just because he wanted you to marry me. If he finds Rafael's weakness for me he'll stretch his dirty hands to him. I can't let him suffer life you.' 'Maliah' Naveen stroke her hairs gently 'Milan is gone for three years. Don't worry. Just let your heart to be free.' Maliah looked into Naveen's eyes for a moment. How lucky she was to have a wonderful friend like him. 'I'll not let that poor boy suffer any more.' She smiled at last. 'That's like a good girl.' Naveen smiled too kissing her forehead.

Rafael was watching the night sky alone. He didn't know why Maliah was avoiding him. May be he was young & immature for her. But he would never give hope. He must win her heart & he would do anything for that.

'Nishan, why are you not sleeping yet?' Tiana walked into her son's bedroom. 'I can't mama.' The little boy pouted his lips 'I'm afraid.' 'Why?' Tiana smiled slipping under the cover beside him 'Why my brave little prince is afraid today? 'She giggled. 'I don't like to be alone.' Nishan pouted his lips again 'Please stay with me mama.' 'Well, well, I'm here' Tiana pulled her baby in her arms. Nishan snuggled in her arms & smelt her sweet fragrance 'Mama tell me a story. The one about the frog prince.' 'Oh, my naughty boy!' Tiana stroke his cheeks playfully 'You never leave your mama in peace.' The she began to tell the story. Suddenly Nishan noticed a drop of tear on her cheek. He moved closer & wiped that away 'Why you always cry when you tell this story?'

Tiana became conscious & held back herself 'It's nothing dear.' After a long silence suddenly Nishan raised his face 'Mama why dad never wants to talk with us?'

Tiana watched her son for a moment but couldn't speak for a while. Then she kissed his forehead gently 'May be he's busy. Now sleep dear.'

Tiana got down from the bed to turn the light off. Suddenly Nishan yawned 'When we can see dad?'

'Very soon.' Tiana turned the light off.

She told Eudora about Nishan's questions. 'Sometimes I find it very hard to satisfy him.'

'May be it's time to face Naveen, Tiana.' Eudora looked into her daughter's eyes 'It's time, Tiana. Face your fears.'

Tiana took a deep breath. Yes it was enough running off from the truth. She needed to do it not o9nly for herself but for her child.

'I'm going back to Maldonia.' she spoke after a long pause.

**REVIEW to get updates.**


	35. Chapter 35

**The song in this chapter is one of the original work by me. It's actually written in my native language but I tried to translate it. 'River Trust' is the meaning of my name in English.**

Rafael was standing alone in the garden. His eyes were fixed on the young woman pacing along the balcony with her face buried in a book. 'She's really beautiful.' He sighed. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find the brunette standing beside him. 'Missing her?' Natisa, the royal secretary smiled. 'Yes' Rafael sighed. Natisa busted in an uncontrollable laughter. 'Why are you laughing?' Rafael looked puzzled. 'I just enjoy your foolishness.' Natisa forgot her curtsey 'Just go & tell the truth to her. Approach like a friend not a lover. Then see what happens.' "It's a good idea.' Rafael's eyes glittered with joy. He thanked her & ran inside to find Maliah on her way to the library with piles of books. 'May I help you?' Rafael overcame his shyness & walked besides her taking the load from her. 'Oh, sure.' Maliah smiled & together they walked to the library.

'I'm just trying to get another higher degree.' Maliah panted settling the books on the table. Rafael took one of the books from the table & took a glance of that. 'Hmm..Interesting subject.' He smiled 'May be I can help you in study.' 'Sure' Maliah nodded happily. They sat together for a long hour in the silent library. Rafael helped her in preparing some notes. But none could avoid the sudden sparks exchanging between them. Suddenly a book fell from Maliah's hand. Both of them bent to pick that up. Suddenly their hand touched. Maliah shivered like a fallen leaf in the autumn air. Rafael noticed the hint of blood on her cheek. 'It's late.' Suddenly Rafael cleared his throat. 'Yes.' Maliah stood up still blushing. Rafael felt a sudden joy running through his veins. At last he saw the real Maliah behind the mask of determined princess.

Naveen was driving the car alone through the busy road of Maldonia. He could remember this day very clearly. The most special day of his life. It was their sixth marriage anniversary. 'Oh, Tiana!' he closed his eyes for a while. Still he could remember their first anniversary together in Tiana's Palace. So many light, so many people & he was holding her in his arms. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek…her lips were touching his lips….she tasted like dark chocolate.

Suddenly a voice announced in the radio 'Now enjoy the newest song from Miss River Trust.' A female voice began singing …

_In this dreamy night_

_When the moon kisses the earth,_

_I'm standing here alone_

_Yearning for you still inside my heart._

Naveen could remember their first date in the countryside….. their first kiss under the moon. She was like another moon beside him.

_Still I can feel your warm breaths_

_Your arms holding me tight,_

_Everything is same as before_

_But you're not by my side._

The night of their wedding…. He could still feel her sweet fragrance. He could still feel her body in his arms.

_So I'm still searching for you_

_In the endless horizon_

_But my sighs come back to me_

_When I find none._

'Are you happy without me Tiana?' Naveen felt a drop of tear rolling on his cheek. Suddenly he saw a little boy running alone in the middle of the road. He tried to stop the car. But before he do that the boy fell on the road covered with blood.

Naveen stopped the car to see the boy. He picked up the boy in his arms. Many people came to help him but he refused to talk with anyone. He carried the boy into his car & gently laid him down on the back seat. But when he looked at his face Naveen gasped. The boy was just a miniature of himself.

**Now will Nishan die? Or Naveen can ever recognize his son or how can Tiana find about this accident?**

**Ok, Maliah- Rafael romance also plays an important role here.**

**How about the song? I'm afraid it sucks.**

**Guys, sorry for cliff hanger. REVIEW to get updates. I really need them badly now.**


	36. Chapter 36

Tiana paid the grocery bill & looked down to find Nishan. But he was gone. 'Oh, naughty boy!' she crackled 'Where is he now? Can't he stand still in one place for a second?' she placed the bags on the counter & be3gan to search for him through the whole market6. Nishan never stayed still in one place for a second. Each & every times his little feet were busy to find a new place & watch his new discovery with his curious beautiful hazel eyes. Tiana often became tired to keep pace with him. This time as usual Tiana finished her shopping & found Nishan wondering around the new toys. Tiana gripped his hands tightly & led him to the counter. 'Stay still here.' She ordered. 'Mama I'm bored.' Nishan complained as the salesgirl was preparing the bill. 'No excuse this time.' Tiana glared at him playfully 'You always drive mama mad.' Nishan stood at the counter with a sad look. Tiana smiled & released his hand for a while to pay the bills. Now in the fraction of the second Nishan was gone.

Tiana really began to feel frightened as she found no sign of Nishan anywhere. A strange fear crawled in her mind as she noticed a commotion outside. She ran into the crowd to find a pool of blood in the middle of the road. 'What happened?' she asked the man beside her. 'A poor kid just hit the car. God knows if he'll survive.' The man replied sadly. Tiana's anxiety rose higher 'How is he look like?' she asked again in a husky voice. 'He's about three years wearing a blue shirt & brown pants.' The man replied. 'Nishan, no!' Tiana gasped & collapsed on the ground.

Naveen was waiting at the corridor, worrying about the poor boy. He was feeling really sad for the baby but one thing surprised him too. How the boy could be so much similar to him? So is there any chance of him having any relationship with the boy? What if he was his son?

Naveen's thoughts broken as the doctor walked near him 'He's alright your highness. You can take him home.'

'Thanks doctor.' Naveen felt relived & ran into the cabin where the little boy was lying. He gently sat beside him & kissed his forehead 'How are you feeling now?' Naveen whispered. The boy opened his hazel eyes. Naveen gasped to find his own eyes looking back at him. Nishan watched the stranger for a moment. He could feel the kindness in the stranger's eye4s. Suddenly he felt there's no need to be afraid of this man. 'Who are you?' he moved his lips weakly.

Naveen smiled to see the childish curiosity in his eyes. 'I'm Naveen, king of Maldonia.' Naveen smiled. 'A king!' Nishan's eyes lit up with joy 'Mama tells me about kings & frog prince.'

'Who is your mother?' Naveen asked puzzled.

'My mother is Tiana.' Nishan beamed 'Have you met her?'

'No' Naveen smiled 'But I like to. Where does she live?'

Suddenly Nishan's face became blank 'I don't know.'

Naveen's heart sank. But he didn't show it outside. 'All right let's go home.' Naveen picked up Nishan in his arms & walked outside.

Tiana searched for Nishan everywhere. At last the police confirmed that the boy was taken to Maldonia General Hospital. Tiana ran there like mad. 'Is there any boy named Nishan brought for car accident?' Tiana asked the receptionist.

'Yeah,' The girl checked the files 'But he left with his highness King Naveen an hour ago.'

**Will Tiana & Naveen ever meet again?**

**Pls REVIEW more to get the next one.**


	37. Chapter 37

After reporting to Inspector Ralf about the kid he found he said to him "If anybody comes to claim the child, please tell him/ her to meet me in the palace.' 'Yes Sir' Inspector stood up & saluted him 'I'll send if anyone comes to claim the child.'

'Don't worry, I'll take good care of you, dear.' Naveen smiled to the boy who was clinging to his arms as they walked into the palace. 'It's big!' Nishan's eyes widened with wonder. 'Can I see it?' he gave him a pleading look. 'Yes, of course.' Naveen chuckled 'Let me be your guide today.'

Naveen didn't know why he was feeling so much closeness with this boy. It was really strange that his mother was the namesake of his wife. So is there any possibility of Tiana being here in Maldonia? Naveen's thoughts were broken as Nishan's screamed cheerfully. They were now in the family painting room & they were standing near their wedding photo. 'Here's mama.' Nishan jumped with joy pointing to the photo hanging on the wall. "Where?' Naveen looked at him eagerly. "Here" Nishan's fingers were tracing the life size photo of the queen of Maldonia in the white wedding dress.

Naveen took another glance of Nishan & the photo. His eyes were glittering with joy to see his mother in the picture. 'Everything is matched now.' Naveen thought 'The strange similarity between this boy & me, the namesake…' suddenly a locket bearing the royal emblem of Maldonia around Nishan's neck caught Naveen's eyes. He knelt to his eye level & whispered 'Where have you found it Nishan?' 'Mama gave it to me. 'Nishan's eyes suddenly became sad 'It belongs to papa but he never wants to meet us even me.'

Naveen couldn't speak for a moment. His vision was blurred with tears. At last …..He found his long lost child.

Nishan noticed the tear on his cheek 'Why are you crying, king? Mama also cries when she sees this locket. Does it hurt?' then slowly Naveen could feel Nishan's small hands were wiping his tears. Naveen grasped his small hand firmly & pressed it on his cheek to feel the smoothness of his baby skin. 'My baby!' he whispered, suddenly hugging Nishan tightly & kissing his face like mad.

Nishan set his big hazel eyes on this strange king. He was nothing like the king he read in his picture books. But he looked the same like his father whom he saw in the photos.

At last Naveen smiled through his tears stroking Nishan's hair gently 'Can I tell you a secret?'

'Yes,' Nishan beamed with curiosity. 'I'm your papa.' Naveen took him again in his arms smelling his young body. Nishan watched his father for a moment with his big brown eyes. His father was so good then why he never wanted to see them? 'Papa\ Nishan whispered 'Don't leave me again.'

'I won't.' Naveen buried his face in the mass of Nishan's dark silky hairs.

Maliah was watching this happy reunion standing at the door. She wiped her tears. At last the long suffering for three years her friend had found some happiness at last.

'Aren't they beautiful?' a voice spoke beside her. She startled to find Rafael standing by her side. 'Yes, they are.' Maliah smiled.

'I can figure my child with big blue eyes like its mother & mass of curly hairs on it's head.' Rafael took her hands & placed something on her hand. Then he walked away.

Maliah suddenly blushed furiously to understand the meaning of his words. She opened the little piece of paper that Rafael placed in her palm.

She opened it to find two tiny doodle in wedding dress. Under it was written 'Our future- Maliah & Rafael.' Under that it was written 'Meet me tomorrow in the Plaza Restaurant. I've got a job.'

'I'll.' Maliah kissed the paper & blushed radiantly again.

'Thanks Natisa.' Rafael ran to the royal secretary 'For helping me to get the job & the girl. See I got the ring.'

'Congratulations.' Natisa smiled.

When Rafael was gone Natisa picked up the receiver to call someone 'Prince Rafael has stepped into our trap, Milan.'

'Thanks Natisa.' She could hear his enthusiastic voice from opposite side 'Now everyone of the Royal family must die.' He laughed manically.

**Now the plot thickens again. REVIEW to get updates.**


	38. Chapter 38

Tiana was sitting for about 12 hours in the police station hoping for any news about Nishan. Inspector Ralf put the receiver down. 'What does he say, inspector?' Tiana asked anxiously 'Can I get my son back?' 'You're very lucky , miss.' Ralf smiled 'Yes, his majesty wants to meet the woman who claims the boy. You can go to the palace, tomorrow at 9 am. His majesty is free then.'

'Thank you, inspector.' Tiana shook his hands sighing heavily 'I was very worried!.' Then she walked out of the police station. The palace! Yes, tomorrow she would meet him. She didn't know how Naveen would react to her after three long years. But whatever happened she wasn't afraid anymore to face that. She needed many answers from him.

Naveen decided to spend all the day with Nishan. It was his big day. Today he would meet Tiana again. He wouldn't ask for any answers from her. He just needed to beg pardon for his wrongs. He would kneel before her to ask her hand again. He wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her tears away & promise not to hurt her anymore.

Now he was standing in the big cricket field with Nishan. 'Papa, what we'll play today?' Nishan asked him in enthusiastic voice.

'Today we'll play cricket.' Naveen set his son down handing him a cricket bat. Then he stood other side of the pitch & said 'When I throw you this ball, you'll hit it with your bat. Then you'll run along the pitch to take runs.' 'Alright!.' Nishan shook his small head getting ready with the bat. Naveen threw the ball gently but Nishan couldn't hit it with his bat.

'I can't do it.' The little boy was about to cry. Naveen smiled & walked near him adjusting the bat 'You must hold it in this way.' He said.

In the next ball Nishan hit the ball & sent it out of the boundary. 'Six!' Naveen widened his eyes 'You're a fast learner.' 'Next time I'll bat.' Naveen smiled.

But soon they were interrupted as Natisa walked in. 'Sir.' Her voice was urgent 'You must meet the ambassador from Bohemia now.' 'Today!' Naveen frowned 'But I've taken this day off. I've a guest within an hour.'

'But sir it's very urgent!.' Natisa said in concerned voice 'If we don't sign the agreement with Bohemia today then our country will be in a great economic danger.' 'Hmm..' Naveen thought for a while 'Well, I'll go.'

Tiana walked into the palace. She looked around her. Everything was just as before. It seemed only yesterday she came here as a new bride. But many thing happened in last six years & both of their lives had changed a lot. When she was about to walk inside, a guard stopped her. 'His majesty is out of city now.' He said hoarsely 'No visitor is allowed today.'

'But..' Tiana stopped 'She was wearing a disguise to avoid the public eyes & press. 'Well, I come to claim the boy who is brought here yesterday.'

'Wait here.' The guard walked inside & a moment later a maid came out with Nishan.

'Mama.' Nishan jumped into her arms. 'Nishan, my baby.' Tiana picked him in her arms & kissed his face like a mad. 'I was so worried.' She whispered.

'I'm sorry, mama.' Nishan said 'Let's meet papa.'

'Let's go.' Tiana took his hand & was about to walk inside again but the guard stopped her again. 'Please miss, no visitor is allowed today.' 'But..' Tiana was stopped by the guard again. 'Well, I'm waiting here.' Tiana sat down at the gate.

It was about midnight but no one allowed Tiana inside & none believed her claim as the queen.

Hearing the commotion from above Natisa came down to face the stranger. 'His majesty will return two days later.' She said to the stranger woman 'Until then no visitor is allowed.'

Tiana sighed. Nishan had already fallen asleep in her arms. Her eyes were full of tears now.

'Oh, Naveen. So will our paths never cross again?' she sighed. Her tears were soaking her shirt.

The royal companion noticed the lonely woman grieving alone standing on the pavement. She was strangely familiar. Suddenly the realization hit him. But when he was about to go near her, she took a taxi & vanished.

Fred Brim decided to follow her.

Maliah walked out from the public library. She found a huge car was waiting for her outside. Her mouth gaped as Rafael walked out wearing a black suit. He was looking strangely handsome today. It was nothing like the little Rafael she knew before.

Rafael walked near her & kissed her hand 'Please, my lady, can I have this night of your life?'

'Sure!' Maliah replied shyly blushing furiously. Then Rafael led her inside the car & whispered 'I bought it with the first payment of my job.'

'Oh, Rafael you're really wonderful.' Maliah threw her arms around him & kissed his cheek. That made Rafael a little dizzy.

'Young Prince is getting into our trap.' Natisa said to her companion. Both of them were wearing black overcoats & hats which covered their faces.

'Let's hunt.' Milan laughed.

**I love the game cricket & I'm a strong supporter of Newzeland in world cup beside my own country. I admire this game & the players too. So I really enjoyed writing Naveen & Nishan playing cricket here.**

**How about this one? Next one will be more exciting. So REVIEW to get the next.**


	39. Chapter 39

When Naveen walked out from the Bohemian embassy he found Fred Brim sitting in the driver's seat. Naveen froze at his sight. Was there something wrong in the palace? 'What's the matter, Fred?' Naveen asked anxiously. 'Don't ask.' Fred replied without looking at him 'Just sit.' Naveen uttered no more words. The car changed its way from the busy roads & entered into a narrow ally. At last it stopped in front of a shabby building. Fred got down from the car & opened the back door. 'Go inside & knock the door of the flat 15/19. 'What's there?' Naveen tried to ask. But Fred glared at him. Naveen said any more words just followed the instructions.

The door was opened at last. But Naveen froze in his place to see the person behind the door. She had brown hair instead of her usual dark curls, a distressed face but there could be no mistake about her.

'Tiana?' Naveen at last moved his lips in half whisper. But Tiana didn't say anything. Tears began to running down along her cheek. 'Naveen!' she whispered. Naveen smiled & starched his arms but Tiana didn't run in his arms. Instead of that she stood in her place & her lean body was shaking with a violent sob.

'Come inside.' At last she managed to say. Naveen was puzzled with her strange behavior. But he followed her into her bedroom & he gasped at the sight of Nishan lying pale in the bed.

'He is running high fever since you left.' Tiana's eyes were filled with tears again. 'He is only talking about you. But I couldn't reach you in telephone.'

'I was in the meeting.' Naveen murmured 'But if I knew then!' he knelt beside Nishan's bed & kissed his forehead. 'Papa.' Nishan opened his blood red eyes wrapping his small arms around his father 'Don't leave me again.' 'I'll never leave you.' Naveen whispered. Nishan smiled weakly & closed his eyes.

Tiana couldn't resist herself. She ran out of the room & broke into tears again.

It was about midnight when they were able to run Nishan's fever down at last they sat together in the dinner. Naveen was surprised that Tiana cooked his favorite dish for him. But all through the dinner both of them remained unusually silent.

After the dinner when Naveen finished washing the dishes he found Tiana was standing at the bedroom door wearing a half transparent pink nighty. Most of the famine carves were so much prominent under the dress that Naveen felt something happening inside him. Oh, how much he missed her all these years just for his foolishness!

'Come inside.' Tiana whispered 'I've some words with you.' Naveen was puzzled but he followed her into the bedroom. The door was shut behind him.

The romantic music was playing in the back ground. Rafael twirled Maliah for several times & at last he lifted her off her feet. But he lost his balance suddenly. Both of them fell on the floor together. 'You're impossible, Rafael' Maliah giggled lying a top of him. 'That's a complement.' Rafael's replied in enthusiastic voice. Both of them remained like that for a long time. None of them cared that everyone was watching them.

'Maliah,' Rafael whispered at last 'I love you.' Maliah set her dark eyes on Rafael's hazel orbs. 'Me too.' She whispered. She felt Rafael's right hand was slid behind her neck to pull her face closer. Her skin tingled as she felt his warm breath on her skin. Her eyes were closing instinctively. 'Rafael, everyone is watching us!' she tried to protest weakly. 'Who cares?' She could hear his intense voice.

But suddenly he stopped. A woman in dark dress caught his eyes. 'Natisa!' he thought.

Suddenly he sat up & looked at Maliah with apologizing eyes 'Wait here, I just some things to handle.'

'Well, come back soon.' Maliah smiled sweetly.

Rafael followed Natisa in the back yard of the restaurant. He found a tall man in dark dress waiting for him. 'Sir.' Rafael whispered as he saw his employer. He had never seen his face.

'I've given you your payment in advance.' The man spoke at last 'Now it's time to do your job.'

'What job?' Rafael narrowed his eyes to see his face.

The man removed his hat & smiled 'You must kill your brother Naveen.'

'Milan!' Rafael froze at his place 'Are you mad? I can't do this.'

'Well' Milan smiled. Suddenly Rafael felt a sharp pain in the back of his head & everything became dark.

**REVIEW to get updates.**


	40. Chapter 40

The door was shut behind him & Naveen found himself face to face with his wife Tiana. Her dark eyes were red from crying. 'Tiana, I'm sorry.' Naveen spoke at last.

Tiana raised her dark eyes to meet her hazel ones. Naveen could see all the grief & apologies written inside them. 'Tiana..' he spoke again placing his palms on her shoulder. But Tiana didn't move an inch. She stood in her pace like a statue.

Suddenly Tiana threw herself in his arms. Tears began to stream down along her cheek soaking his white shirt. 'I'm sorry Naveen!' she gaped between her sobs.

Naveen cupped her cheeks to look into her eyes 'No Tiana, I'm the one who should be sorry.'

Tiana opened her eyes to meet his eyes. 'Naveen, I was just so much out of control..'

Naveen looked into her eyes. her thin body was trembling from grief & sorrow. Naveen buried his head in the crook of her neck, smelling her fragrance like a mad. 'Tiana, I shouldn't blame you.'

Tiana broke the hug & looked at his face. This man had changed a lot from the years of grief & heartache. She didn't say anymore words just buried her face in the safe nest of his chest 'I've missed you.'

'I missed you too.' Naveen whispered. Suddenly he felt Tiana's small hands were gripping his shirt tightly. Within a moment she tore it into the pieces.

'Tiana..' he gasped at her sudden attack on him. Tiana didn't say any word. She was now looking at the beautiful upper part of his exposed body. His beautiful abs & perfect muscles shaped his frame perfectly. The sight of His chocolate skin was sending shiver throw her spine. He hadn't changed a lot. He was still like an ancient Greek sculpture.

'I want to see you whole tonight.' Tiana murmured at last with the teas still shining on her cheek.

Naveen smiled at her innocent words. He walked near her & gently kissed her tears away. He [paced his fingers on the buttons of her dress & gently undoing them. Tiana stood there like a young girl who was too shy to expose herself for the first time. Naveen smiled at her shyness. He always loved that. At last her pink nightgown fell to her feet exposing her dark beauty.

Naveen gasped. Time couldn't change her a bit. He knelt before her as he was worshipping her. 'My queen,' he gently tiled his face to meet her eyes 'Can you forgive me for my errors?' Tiana watched his husband with a great affection. She bent down to take his hands 'Yes, I'll always forgive you.'

Naveen gently stood up. Their body was toting now sending the flames between them.

'I love you.' Naveen kissed her lips gently. 'I love you too.' Tiana's arms found their way towards his neck grasping his hairs tightly as he deepened the kiss.

At last the enthusiastic couple found themselves moaning their names to each other as they reached the climax.

Suddenly the phone rang. Naveen picked up the receiver to find Natisa's urgent voice, 'The papers of the agreement is needed now, sir.'

Naveen quickly stood up from Tiana's tight embrace & put on the cloths. 'I need to go Tiana, now.' He whispered urgently. 'I know you should go.' Tiana smiled weakly 'But come back soon.'

'I'll come back to take you back to the palace.' Naveen kissed her lips gently & rushed through the door. Tiana watched him go & sighed.

Maliah never felt so worried before. It was about an hour since Rafael's departure. He asked one of the waiters about Rafael but he couldn't tell anything. Maliah sighed & walked out from the restaurant. The steeds were dark & unusually silent. Suddenly she stumbled on something. She stood up & in the faint moonlight she saw something that made her scream. Rafael was lying on the road in a pool of blood.

'Rafael!' a heartbreaking scream escaped from her lips.

'So, what's your plan now?' Natisa asked Milan as they got into the car.

'My next target is the queen & the king.' Milam started the engine 'I just found a family tree of Maldonian royal family. It says Nigerian royal family is an extended part of the Maldonian royal family & if both of the heirs die then, I'll be the last heir of the throne.'

'Then, I'll be the queen.' Natisa's eyes glittered wit joy. 'Who says you that I'll marry a pauper like you?' Milan stopped the car.

Tears began to stream down along Natisa's face 'But Milan I'm carrying your baby & I'm working for you all the time.'

'Then you'll die.' Milan pointed the pistol to her stomach & pressed the trigger. The body fell on the car seat.

Milan steeped down from the car. 'So Queen Tiana, we're meeting at last.' Milan looked at the shabby building & walked inside.

**How about it? **

**REVIEW to get updates.**

**Oh, I just have a baby sister last night. How wonderful, isn't it?**


	41. Chapter 41

Nishan woke up by a strange sound at the door. He sat up on his bed. But the sound continued. He became curious. He got down from his bed & tiptoed towards the door. The sound was coming from the other side of the door.

'Mama will be surprised.' Nishan's eyes glittered with mischief 'Let's discover the strange thing is waiting for me out there.' Nishan pulled a chair near the door & stood on it so that he could reach the door knob. He opened it to find a tall dark man wearing a black hat. 'Mama!' he screamed with fear but the next moment he fell on the floor.

Tiana woke up by the sudden fearful scream of Nishan. 'Oh, no! My baby!' she muttered while rushing towards Nishan's bedroom. The room was filled with smoke & he couldn't see anything. 'Nishan, baby! Where are you?' she looked around her but no one answered. Suddenly the door was shut behind her.

'Welcome darling' A voice spoke 'So we meet again.' Tiana could recognize the voice. 'Milan' she hissed 'Where is my baby?'

'Over there.' Milan pointed at the floor & Tiana followed his eyes to find Nishan lying motionless on the floor. 'My baby!' Tiana rushed towards him to take him on her lap. He was still breathing but was unconscious. 'What have you done to him?' Tiana hissed. 'Just a bit of chloroform.' Milan laughed manically 'But the next time he'll die.'

'You monster!' Tiana jumped on him to grab his collar 'Why are you doing all these things to us?' Milan gently brushed her off from his shirt 'Just because after your son & your husband I'll be the last living heir of the Maldonian throne. I've already killed your precious brother-in-law. Hope you'll join him soon along with your child & husband.'

'You liar!' Tiana stepped back from him running towards the door but Milan pulled her back. He threw her on the floor. Then he stared at her for a while. 'I've never noticed how beautiful you're.' he murmured. 'Be my guest my queen.' He jumped on her body. Tiana tried to struggle him but he was too stronger than her. 'Oh my queen, let me see you.' He tore her dress into pieces.

'You can never get me.' Tiana spat on his face. Milan's smile disappeared. He threw Tiana on the floor pressing her against the hard floor & pointing the pistol towards Nishan 'I wanted to consider this baby for you, Tiana. But you messed up.'

He pulled the trigger.

'Stop the car immediately.' Naveen suddenly screamed to Fred Brim. 'Why Naveen?' the royal companion turned to face Naveen with a surprised look in his eyes. 'I've left the agreement papers in Tiana's apartment.' Naveen took a deep breath opening the car door. 'I'll be back in an hour' He got down from the car 'You just go & tell the ambassador that I'll come an hour later.'

'But..' Fred tried to interrupt 'Who will drive you there?' Naveen smiled 'I can take a taxi. Just go Fred.' Fred sighed as Naveen took a taxi & disappeared out of the sight.

But after a few moments of driving he stopped by a girl standing middle of the road.

'Please, stop the car.' She ran towards him 'My friend had gotten shot. He needed to be taken to the hospital.'

In the faint moonlight Fred could see the Girl's face 'Maliah!' he gasped. Together they carried Rafael's unconscious body intro the car. All the way Maliah had his head on her lap. He was still bleeding.

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open. 'Maliah!' he whispered weakly. 'What?' Maliah brought her face closer to him 'Don't worry Rafael, we're near the hospital.'

Suddenly the car stopped 'We're in hospital now.'

'Don't worry, baby.' Maliah kissed Rafael's forehead. All the medical personnel rushed near him to take him to the emergency room. He was placed on a stretcher & was about to be taken inside.

Suddenly Rafael grasped Maliah's hand 'Milan…' he moved his lips weakly 'After Tiana….' Then he was taken inside.

Maliah stood frozen in her place for a moment. Fred was shocked too.

'We must go to Tiana's apartment now.' At last Fred broke the silence.

'Yes,' Maliah recovered from the shock at last. She felt the pistol which she was carrying for last ten years. He had killed her father in front her eyes to get the throne. But everyone knew this as an accident. Little Maliah couldn't tell the truth to anyone because her brother had threatened her. But she hated him though her whole life. Now she needed to take her revenge.

**Well to answer Princess Tricia's question, only 3 more to go. **

**I just scored 200. It's amazing! It's a landmark for me (although I don't think I deserve all those complements because I'm not so good in writing or English. But I try to work on that. But when my computer died & can't afford another one. So I've to use the computer of my college cafeteria where I get only 15 minutes to type with a keyboard washed away by frequent handling. We're also not allowed to save personal documents there. So it's hard to think so quickly in a foreign language while I'm not a native English speaker. So I can't keep my English perfect always.)**

**But thanks to all for your kind support & considerations. I really love your comments & I read all of them. **

**It broke the record of all of my previous stories & the longest one too.**

**So REVIEW to get updates. I wish to have you all to the end. An acknowledgment will come after the epilogue.**


	42. Chapter 42

The door busted opened & Naveen found Tiana lying under Milan's feet screaming helplessly. Nishan was lying unconsciously on the floor. 'You murderer.' Naveen hissed & jumped over Milan throwing him on the ground. Milan hit the ground & fell on the floor, unconscious.

'Tiana!' Naveen pulled his wife up from the floor. 'Naveen!' Tiana threw herself in the safe nest of her husband's chest & began panting. 'He is ..' she couldn't finish as she was thrown into a fit of cough. 'Its alright baby.' Naveen buried his face in the crook of her neck & rubbed her back gently. They stood like that for a while. Suddenly they remembered Nishan who was still unconscious. Tiana & Naveen rushed near him& Tiana took him in her lap. 'My baby.' She cooed. Nishan was still unconscious. Naveen checked his pulse. 'He'll be alright.' He assured his wife. Then he began rubbing Nishan's hands & feet. Colors began coming back to his pale cheeks & at last his eyelids flickered.

'Nishan!' both of them screamed with joy. 'Mama.' Nishan whispered weakly wrapping his little arms around his mother's neck. Tiana kissed his hair gently. Naveen smiled at the sight of his joyous wife & his wonderful child. His life was completed. He couldn't ask for more from the life.

But a sound startled him. He turned his head to find Milan's pistol was pointed towards Tiana. 'No!' his eyes widened as he pushed Tiana out of the way. 'Naveen!' a horrible scream escaped from Tiana's lips as Naveen fell on the floor motionless.

The next moment Milan hit the ground. Blood began seeping from the side of his head. To her horror Tiana found Maliah standing at the door with a smoking pistol in her hand.

'What you've done?' Fred Brim recovered from the state of shock. 'My revenge is complete.' Miliah replied in a cold voice. 'But…' Fred Brim slurred 'You'll be charged for murder.' Then he took the pistol away from her hand 'Give it to me princess, no one will know what really happened.' Maliah gave him a grateful look & rushed beside Tiana who was holding Naveen's head in her lap. Nishan was sitting beside his mother with his mouth wide open. He couldn't understand what had actually happened.

'I'm sorry.' Maliah whispered sitting beside Tiana. Tiana uttered no words. Silent tears were soaking the front of her dress. Fred Brim was dialing the emergency number in the other room. It would need a few minutes for the ambulance to arrive. Tiana was trying hard to stop the blood flow from the wound that Milan had given to him. Naveen's breathing had become labored already. His tan skin had already become pale like a ghost.

'What happened to papa?' Nishan scooted closer to Maliah 'Why he's not talking with us?' 'He'll' Maliah pulled the little boy into the softness of her bosom. The silent tears were running along her cheeks. This boy was too young to lose his father. Ten minutes were the golden moments to save a gunshot wounded patient. But it seemed forever for the ambulance to arrive. Now two girls & a three years old child were sitting beside the greatest king of Maldonia & watching him to die helplessly.

Suddenly Naveen's eyelids flicked. 'Tiana!' a weak whisper escaped from his lips 'Can you forgive me for all of my errors?'

'Naveen!' Tiana's eyes were blurred with tears. 'I always love you, my king.'

'Thank you. 'Naveen managed a thin smile to lace his pale lips 'Now I can die in peace.' He took a deep breath & closed his eyes. 'No, Naveen you can't leave me alone.' Tiana grasped his hand & pressed it on her cheek. 'See there, Naveen. I'm beside you.' She continued to whisper in his ears. But his beautiful hazel eyes weren't opened anymore.

'The ambulance has arrived.' Fred Brim yelled from outside. But there was a strange silence into the room. He walked inside to find the grieving queen beside her husband's body.

It was raining outside. May be the sky was moaning for the greatest king of Maldonia.

**Sorry for late update. I know you'll hate me after this chapter. But still one more to go.**

**Thanks for your patience for reading this silly story. I've pained you with my horrible English always. But still you considered them & gave me complements which I don't deserve. **

**I really want all of my readers to REVIEW this chapter. Ok I can take your anger. But please REVIEW, guys who are still reading this silently.**


	43. Chapter 43

Soon the small apartment was filled with police,reporters & medical personels. They found their the grieving queen sitting beside the bloody body of the king & the Neigerian princess was sitting beside the dead body of the former king of Nigeraland.

All the medical personnel surrounded the body of the king like insects. They cut his white shirt exposing his beautiful body in the cold.

'He isn't breathing.'

'I can't find a pulse.'

Tiana was listening to their incoherent murmurings. She knew he was gone & no one could bring him back to her. She watched him taken away helplessly. Soon she was separated from him by a row of reporters. .

Inspector Ralf walked near Maliah. 'I've heard everything from Fred Brim.' He whispered. Maliah raised her tearful eyes. Her grip tightened around Nishan who was sleeping peacefully on her shoulder. 'I've to do this or…' her voice was strangely calm 'You can arrest me, inspector.' 'No, princess.' Inspector Ralf smiled 'You don't know that you've saved Maldonia from a great danger. We must honor you.' He bowed & left the place with Milan's body. The reporters surrounded her for the rest of the story.

()()()

The coffin was covered with white flowers. The Maldonian people came to say goodbye to their beloved king. The priest was uttering some holy verses. Maliah was standing with Rafael with her head on his shoulder. Silent tears were soaking their dresses. Eudora was standing beside her daughter with her arm around her shoulder. Charlotte & Mr. Johnson lost their words to console their friend. Tiana's tears were dried on her face. She couldn't cry any more.

The coffin was lowered into the grave. 'No, Naveen, don't leave me.' Tiana ran to the coffin never wanting to let him go. But she must.

A phone was ringing somewhere. A song could be heard from a distance-

Now I'm holding a hand full of dust

A song from River Trust. Naveen was her biggest fan.

One day I'll turn into dust to join you.

Our dust will fly away in the wind together.

Why she always loved to write tragic songs?

**You guys owe me another chapter. Can I give you butterflies in the stomach? If I can , I think I'm successful.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry guys but I wasn't kidding in the last chapter.**

'Mama' Tiana's eyes flew open. 'What's wrong, my dear?' Eudora rushed beside her daughter & hugged her tightly. 'Mama, I had a bad dream.' Tiana hid her face in her mother's shoulder. 'I saw Naveen is…' she couldn't finish as she choked between her sobs. Eudora patted her back gently. 'It's nothing.' She whispered. Charlotte & Mr. Johnson sat beside their friend trying frantically to console her. But Tiana continued sobbing in Charlotte's shoulder. Maliah was sitting beside Rafael with her head on his shoulder. Her tears were soaking his shirt. Milan's bullet had passed Rafael's ribs just tearing a piece of flesh & it was nothing serious. But Naveen wasn't that lucky. Milan's bullet had torn his inside into pieces. He was in coma for last two weeks. Although the doctors were trying their best but they couldn't assure the royal family. Nishan was standing silently clutching Maliah's skirt. His small face was full of worries for his father.

Suddenly the cohort was startled with the violent ringing of the telephone. Eudora rushed to the phone & picked up the receiver. 'Hello' her voice trembled. Four pairs of anxious eyes were fixed upon her for the answer from the other side.

()()()

Darkness was the only thing he could remember. He saw her tearful eyes watching him before thrown into the ocean of darkness. He had forgotten everything & even lost all the senses of perception but he hadn't forgotten her. She was like an oasis in his deserted life.

'Naveen..Naveen…' a voice was calling him from the other side of the world. That voice was very familiar. Where had he heard that? Although it was very tiring but he opened his eyes to see an angelic face & a pair of raven eyes. He knew her. He tried to focus & the mist was gone. He looked around him to take his surroundings. He was lying in a white bed in a strange white room. So it wasn't Tiana's appartment. So where was he? an I.V channel was connected to his left arm & various other monitors were connected all over his body. A strange beep beep sound had filled the room. So he was in hospital. Then how long he had been out? His whole body was so sore that it felt like to be beaten by twenty men. But what about Tiana? Where was she? He turned his head to find the face he was longing to see, or even willing to die happily. There she was sitting beside him holding his hand. She looked like the blue sky in the blue dress. She was watching him with her beautiful eyes tender with love.

'Tiana' he whispered almost unheard.

'Naveen!' Tiana's face lit up with a heavenly smile. She threw herself in his arms & brushed his lips with hers. Although her force on his body hurt him but he enjoyed that light playful kiss. He encircled his arms around her & gently patted her back. Yes, he was back to the world again.

'At last we've found our destiny.' Naveen managed a thin smile to lace his lips.

'Yes' Tiana smiled back. Naveen wiped away a stray tears shining at the corner of her eyes. Tiana buried her face in his shoulder. They knew nothing could separate them again. They had found their fairytale ending at last.

**So that funeral scene was a scene from Tiana's nightmare. Who resist their happy ending? So please don't kill me. That was the last twist I was keeping for you.**

**Now only an epilogue to go & it will come shortly with cherry & strawberries on top & probably the prologue of a new one. **

**REVIEW to get the next one.**


	45. Chapter 45

**At last this is the end of a long journey. I'll miss you all. But all stories have to end. By the way is there anyone o do a Fanart or Audiobook or Trailer for this story? I know this is not so great story but if you're interested just do it & send me the link.**

**I'm not sure that I'm ready to leave PATF fandom now. Are you interested to read another story from me? I've an idea. Possible Title- Forbidden Love. Possible Storyline- A forbidden love between a prince & a commoner. **

**But you've to wait until september to get that one. Now enjoy the epilogue.**

**See you all in below with my tributes to my readers & reviewers.**

Two months later.

It was the opening day of Tiana's Palace, Maldonia Branch. The royal family was celebrating this day along with their kith & kins.

'Mama look, he is a prince.' Three years old Camelia was shaking her mother's skirt while pointing her finger towards Nishan who seemed very annoyed with her behaviour. He settled himself in a nearby chair to observe the little blonde girl. 'Cammy!' Charlotte frowned at her daughter 'It's not fair to point at people in that way.' 'But mama' The little girl pouted 'He is a real prince. Let me talk with him.' Tiana was watching that little mother -daughter conversation. At last she decided to interfare. 'Cammy' She walked near Camelia to take her hand 'Let me introduce with the prince.' Camelia beamed & followed the queen. She took her t her son Nishan who was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "There he is.' Tiana smiled to the little girl 'Now say hi.'

"Hi' Camelia spoke blushing furiously. But Nishan remained silent as before. He had no intention to talk with this bubbly girl. But unfortunately Camelia kept watching him with her googly eyes. But his silence also made her feel ingnored. She was on the verge of tears. Tiana noticed her teary eyes. She frowned at Nishan 'Nishan, you're making her cry. Where are your manners?' 'But mama!' he tried to open his mouth but Tiana placed Camelia's hand into his 'Go & play.' She smiled at her. 'He'll be your good friend.' She whispered in her ears. Camelia beamed & the next moment he found himself dragged by her to the children's corner.'

'Watch them, Lia.' Charlotte said to her stepdaughter. Nine years old Lia shook her head & followed her sister. 'She's just obessesed with the fairy tales.' Charlotte watched them going. 'Just like you, Lotte.' Tiana giggled. 'But I hope she'll find her prince.' 'I hope so.' A sigh escaped from Charlotte's mouth. Tiana watched her friend with concern. 'What's the matter, Lotte?' she sat beside her. Carlotte smiled 'Tiana, life has taught me many things. Once I was a foolish girl daydreaming about princes. But now I know that your prince lives in the heart of your beloved. You just need to find that.' Tiana noticed that her face lit with a heavenly smile. Tiana patted her hand 'Yes, I never believed in love. But Naveen has shown me the horizon of true love by changing himself from an arrogant playboy to a sacrificing husband & lover. I'm happy.' Charlotte smiled at her friend. This girl had suffered a lot & now she found her hapiness at last. Both of the girls fell silent. They watched their children playing. Camelia was tugging Nishan's nose & Nishan was messing up her hair. 'They remid me of our childhood.' Tiana broke the silence. 'Yes' Charlotte sighed 'Those days were wonderful.' Soon the girls engaged in the recalling their childhood memories.

Maliah & Rafael were sitting at a coner with their heads touching each other. They were not talking. Their fingers were entwined. They were just enjoying the meaningful silence.

Naveen shook Mr. Johnson's hand 'Thank you for retriving Tiana's Palace from Milan. I'm also happy that you've decided to take the responsibility of the New Orleans branch.' 'My pleasure.' Mr. Johnson smiled 'I think together we can open a chain of restaurants all over the world.' "I hope so.' Naveen agreed.

Suddenly the crowd cheered as a dark haired beautiful woman entered into the room. "River Trust!' Naveen's eyes glittered with joy 'I'm her greatest fan.' Then he ran to the stage 'Let's surpise Tiana.' Mr. Johnson said nothing but smiled.

'Miss Trust.' Naveen sneaked into the stage 'May I join you in this song & dedicate it to my wife.' 'Of course , Sir' Miss Trust bowed & handed the microphone to Naveen.

'Hey,' Charlotte startled by her husband's gentle tap on her shoulder 'Join me in this dance.' 'Ok' Charlotte smiled shyly & looked at Tiana 'May I?' 'Yes' Tiana smiled back. She watched her friend going to the dance floor with her husband. She looked around her. Where was Naveen?

The next moment her head snapped up by a familiar voice singing-

If you were an ocean

Of endless depth,

I'm willing to drown there

Will never fear of death.

'Naveen!' Tiana exclaimed as she found him waving at her from the stage. The next moment she found him jumping from the stage & appeared beside her. 'My queen!' He encircled his strong arms around her waist & lifted her off her feet.

Tonight you bath me

With your shower of love

I'll never regret to die again,

In your arms.'

'Naveen!' Tiana's eyes were shining with tears. 'This song is dedicated to you.' Naveen whispered in her ears. The crowd busted into appluse. Naveen bowed to the audience & then turned to face his wife. He placed his one arm around her waist & placed her hand on his shoulder. 'Ma belle Tiana' he grinned. Miss Trust started a new song. Slowly they began to dance with the song. They gazed into each other's eyes forgetting the world. The world disappeared around them & they continued to dance as there was no tomorrow. Their life was complete. They couldn't ask for more.

Charlotte placed her head on her husband's shoulder. 'My prince.' she smiled looking into his eyes. 'But I'm not a prince.' Mr. Johnson smiled. 'You're always a prince to me.' Charlotte tilted her head to meet his lips.

'May I've this dance, princess?' Rafael bowed to Maliah. 'Ah' Maliah punched his arm playfully 'Nigeraland is a democratic country now. So I'm not a princess anymore.' Rafael wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer 'But you're always my princess from fairytale. You're my sleeping beauty & I'm your prince Philip.' Maliah blushed furiously again. 'Yes, we met once upon a dream.' Rafael whispered in her ears as they joined the dance floor. Maliah gazed into his hazel eyes. Now she knew where she really belonged.

'They're so happy!' Mr. LaBouff wiped his tears. 'If James could see this.' Eudora sighed. A drop of stray tear was shining at the corner of her eye. 'He is watching over us.' LaBouff placed his arm around her. 'Yes, he is.' Eudora wiped her tears.

The music continued. Naveen dropped Tiana low at the end of the dance. His face was only an inch away from her. His warm breath was trickling her ear. 'You're beautiful.' Naveen whispered. There was something in his voice that made Tiana to look in her husband's eyes. His eyes were intense & they were burning with lust. Tiana felt herself blushing. But she couldn't resist her desire too.

'But..' she looked around her 'How? There're so many people.' Naveen gave her an evil grin & swept her off her feet. The next moment he picked her up in his arms in bridal style 'Are you ready to elope with you husband my queen?'

'Yes, my king.' Tiana returned the grin 'This is our night.'

The crazy couple sneaked out of the room & started their journey to their second honeymoon.

The moon was shining bright above them giving her blessings to the young couple.

They had walked along two different paths for many years but at last they met in the same destination at last.

-THE END-t

**Tributes-**

**PocahontasJohnSmithForever- A loyal friend who showed me the way to this fandom. I was so inspired her lovely reviews. But I missed her in the rest of the story. Still a lot of thanks to her.**

**MayahLyah- The most wonderful writer in this fandom. I read her stories first here. Her story 'A son for a king' is my most favorite. I've read that one for about 20 times, I don't know why. Her wonderful support always help me to write. Whenever I felt alone & downed her soothing words brought me back to this story. I' honoured to be supported by a great writer like her.**

**xXGlamerousGloriaXx- Another wonderful writer. Her long reviews help me a lot n writing here. Sometimes I changed many things in this story just baseed on her .**

**Princess Tricia- My most entusiastic reader. Her request for updating always motivates me to write. I love her words. Not everyday someone tells you as a great authour & your story great. Hey, I'm really fluttered by your complements.**

**TianaNaveenMegaFan- Hey, thanks for all the reviews & help on grammer. A devoted writer in this fandom. 35 stories! That's amazing.**

**Also my thanks to all other numerous people who read & reviewed & added to their alarts & favorites ( I just lost the count)**


End file.
